Deal? Deal
by chiskeik
Summary: Daryl and Carol are both single parents of 2 teenagers. AU
1. Daryl

Daryl entered his house to find Andrea and Merle cuddling on the sofa. He never thought he will be seeing his brother like that, but since Andrea came along, 4 years ago, his brother was the most cheesy-cuddling guy he knew. He did like Andrea though, she was easygoing and the only woman figure his daughter has.

\- Hey lil'bro!

\- Hi.- Daryl put the groceries in the kitchen and entering the living room he asked.- Where is Soph?

\- She is out.- Andrea answered.

\- What you mean by out?

\- Out lil brother…. – Merle said making a grin.- Out, you know…what you do when you have friends…no that you know how is like, though…

\- What? – Said Daryl irritated.

\- Daryl, she is out with that boy she likes, noah or noel.- Andrea said trying to pace Daryl.

\- WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?

\- Daryl, jezz relax. She is out with her friends, you forgot or what? – Andrea answered, but when she saw the confuse look Daryl was giving her.- She didn´t tell you, right? Oh, god…I'm so sorry Daryl…I thought…she told me you knew..

\- She lied. She have never lied before….

\- Daryl, look, she is a teenager, they lie…- Andrea was trying to comfort Daryl.- I'm so sorry Daryl..

\- Not your fault… - Daryl was now more sad than mad.- I would like to be alone right now…

\- Sure, yeah…we are leaving.. – Merle got up and grabbed his jacket. - Just call us if you need anythin' alright?

\- Yeah…

Two hours later, Sophia was running home, trying to be there before her father arrived. He usually arrived at 8pm, and it was just 7.30pm but she preferred to be sure. His father will be very pissed if he found out she were out with his friends. He wasn't very strict but she was still his little girl and he would freak out if he knew that she liked a boy. Even if the boy itself ignored her.

When entering the house, she felt something wasn't right. It was too quiet. Uncle Merle was loud as fuck, even when he was with Andrea.

\- Hi honey .- Daryl said, trying not to sound mad.- How was your day?

\- D-dad? – Sophia answered…- you are home early…

\- Yeah, I guess it's surprise day, huh? – Daryl came closer to his daughter.- I'm home early and you are out with some boy…

\- Dad, it's not what you think….I….we…you know..

\- What? Cat get your tongue?

\- Dad…I'm sorry….but…

\- No buts. You lied to Andrea. – Daryl confronted his daughter.- You lied to me. You never lied before.

\- Sorry…I…dad….I knew you will freak out, so…I lied yes…but….we just went to the movies, I swear.

\- I don't know what to believe anymore Soph.

\- Dad I'm sorry…. – she started to sob.

\- You are grounded. No phone, no going out. You came home directly from school. You are helping me at the garage on Saturday.

\- Ok…sure…- Sophia was wiping out her tears.

\- You have your dinner in the kitchen. I've already eaten. – and with that, he turned around and went to his room. Leaving Soph crying in the living room.

Daryl couldn't sleep. He tried, but nothing was working. He felt bad. He knew he was freaked out with the fact that his daughter will start dating boys. He knew it was meant to happen, she was sixteen for god sake. But he couldn't deal with that. She was still his little girl. He decided to wake up and try to make himself a cup of coffee.

He was surprised to find Sophia reading in the living room. He realized she had been crying.

\- Soph…what are you doing up?

\- I couldn't sleep…but I…I can go to my room…I..

\- Hey! – he said sweetly, brushing her cheek. – You've been cryin'

\- I'm sorry I lied dad…I…

\- I'm sorry I didn't handled it properly…but…you never lied before…I though we were honest with each other.

\- We were…we..we are dad. It just…there are some things I cannot tell you about.

\- Like boys? – Daryl saw how his daughter was blushing.

\- Yes dad…like boys. – Sophia pulled away her book.- it's not like I'm dating anyone.

\- But you like that friend of yours, Noah…

\- Noel. – she corrected. Sophia was know bright red.- I…I guess I like him…it's not a big deal dad, don't freak out, ok?

\- I'm not freaking out.

\- Yes you are.

\- Well…maybe I'm freaking out a little.- he confessed. – I would like your mum was here. She would know what to say to you, how to deal with this.

\- You are not that bad…- she smiled back. – look, I kinda like him…but, he doesn't like me back.

\- What? What happened?

\- Nothing…- she was fidgeting .- we went to the movies with some kids from school, and well…he, he was all the time following Christie around.

\- Who's that?

\- Most popular girl. Cheerleader. Hot. Blonde. Big boobs. I'm sure you know the type.

\- Pfff…Yeah I know the type. But I'm sure you beat that chick.

\- You just say that because I'm your girl.

\- 'course not. – he said trying to sound serious.

\- DAD!

\- Well maybe…but…that's not the point. You are a great girl, honey. If that boy doesn't see it, he is stupid. You will find another one.

\- So you are ok with me dating boys? – she teased.

\- Hell no! – Daryl got up and helped his daughter.- Just promise me you will tell me about it, ok? And…I will try not to freak out. Deal?

\- Deal.


	2. Carol

Carol was making breakfast when her best friend Michonne showed up in her doorstep.

\- Mornin' to my two favourite people on earth! - she said brightly.

\- Mornin' - answered both Carol and a sleepy Noel.

\- What do you want? - Asked Carol handing her a coffee.- You only came early when you want something.

\- What? come on! That's not true. - replied Michonne offended.

\- It is- answered Noel.- It's true.

\- Ok...maybe...maybe I have something I need you to help me..

\- I knew it!

\- Fine...well you know we are rising money for the basketball team, right? - Carol nodded- Well...I was going to have a BBQ at my place this Sunday but I can't. I'm going on a business trip tomorrow, and I will be back in 2 weeks. So...

\- No no no...I'm not going to do it...came on Michonne! I don't know anyone!

\- Please! You just have to show up there, say hi, be nice and collect the money. Everything it's already ready, and Rick will be doing the BBQ. Come on, please...

\- Michonne...I don't know...I...

\- Mum! It will be fun! - Noel cut off.- You need to meet new people, make some friends..

\- What?

\- You go to work and then you came here, you don't go out...You need to go out. - Noel replied.

\- He is right Carol, you need, you know...to get some.

\- Mich!

\- Sorry...just being honest. - Michonne replied.- so... will you do it?

\- Fine...I will do it.

\- Great! - MIchonne grabbed her bag and handing to Carol a big blue notebook .- Here you can find all parents info, name, phone number, and so on. I have called all of them and they are comming to the BBQ, except Mr. Dixon. Maybe you could try to convince him to come.

\- That's Sophia's father .- Noel replied blushing a bit.

\- Who's Sophia? - asked Carol interesested.

\- Just a girl from class.- Noel was blushing furiosly now.

\- Mr. Dixon...he is well... let's say, a loner, quite rude sometimes...- Michonne leaned closer to Carol and whispered.- bad boy type of hot guy too...if you know what I mean...

\- Mich! .- Carol was blushing now.- Ok, fine. I will call him.

\- Great! I need to get going. - Michonne kissed Carol in the cheek.- You need a ride romeo?

\- Pff...- Noel grabbed his bagpack. - Let's go then.

* * *

It was mid morning when Carol decided to call that Mr. Dixon guy. She didn't know the guy but she was already nervous. She felt stupid for being nervous and for saying yes to Michonne. But she knew she couldn't say no to her. Not after what she did six years ago. Michonne helped her escape from her marriage with Ed, she took her and Noel in for almost a year and she helped her getting a job. So now, she couldn't refuse to help Michonne. Taking a long breath she dialed.

\- Hello? - a sleepy voice answered.

\- Oh, Hi...Mr. Dixon? I'm so sorry to disturb you...maybe, well... I could call later...sorry

\- Who is this? - he replied.

\- I'm Carol...I'm a friend of Michonne...

\- Who?

\- Michonne...from the basketball team...- Carol waited for a response but she didn't get one.- Maybe I should call later...

\- Tell me what do you want dammit!

\- You don't need to be rude, Mr. Dixon.- Carol said a little bit angrier.- Your daughter plays on the team, right?

\- Yeah, yes.

\- Well, we are having a BBQ to raise money this Sunday, you coming?

\- I told Michonne I will give her the money any other day...- he paused.- I'm...i'm not much of a party-loving guy...

\- Yeah, she told me. Well, I'm not a party-loving either, but the team need the money, so well, I'm helping out. - she breathed heavily .- You should come, maybe you could help me collecting the money...so you will be in the party but not being part of the fun part.

\- I'm not sure that makes any sense .- he heard Carol laughing.- but, ok...I will go.

\- Perfect!

\- But on one condition.

\- Spit it out.

\- I will helping you all the time so I don't have to be part of the fun.

\- Ok, fine with me. - she laughted.

\- I'm not going to be nice to everyone or be the new BFF of anyone. Deal?

\- Deal.


	3. Sophia

Sophia was running home again. She had lost the school bus and she was still grounded so she needed to be home right away. Her phone was buzzing in her pocket. She glanced quickly to check in case it was his father, but it wasn't. She stopped abruptly when she realized it was Noel who was writing her. Her mind wandered for a bit, imagining all kind of dreamy scenarios where Noel asked her out, making a big-love-scene like in the movies. She obliged herself to go back to the present and to run the half mile to her house.

When she arrived home, no one was there. I don't think my dad knows how this grounded thing works" she thought to herself while lying on the bed. She took his phone, and she find several messages from Noel. "That's weird, we never messaged".

 ** _Hi, Soph. I saw you running, you need a ride?_**

 ** _Well, I guess your silence it's a no. You are welcome by the way._**

 ** _Still running?_**

 ** _Wanna be the next Forrest Gump?_**

 ** _Working out for the marathon?_**

She laughed to herself, sighting loudly thinking of how cute he was.

 ** _Yes, I needed a ride. No, i wasn't declining your offer. Yes, I did run for a while, 4 miles, to be exact. If I am going to be Forrest, I hope you will give me some chocolates. Not a bad idea to work out, considering all the chocolates you are going to buy me._**

 ** _Funny Dixon._**

 ** _Can't help it, Mason._**

 ** _So, wanna go to the Star Wars session tonight?_**

 ** _I thought you were taking Christie._**

 ** _She obviously declined._**

 ** _Sorry. Not that I'm surprised._**

 ** _OUCH! Thanks Dixon._**

 ** _I didn't mean like THAT. It's just she is not a fan of Star Wars._**

 ** _'Guess not. So?_**

 ** _So what?_**

 ** _You coming?_**

 ** _I can't._**

 ** _Why? Do you have a hot date?_**

 ** _'Course not._**

 ** _Not that I'm surprised._**

 ** _FUCK YOU Mason._**

 ** _Just joking, Dixon. Come on, I will pay for popcorn and coke._**

 ** _What an offer._**

 ** _Best one you will get on a Friday._**

 ** _You are a jerk._**

 ** _Just kidding. So..._**

 ** _I can't Noel. I'm grounded. No going out for a week for me._**

 ** _WHAT? YOU GROUNDED? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. YOU ARE LIKE "TOP 1 BEST DAUGTHER"!_**

 ** _It's true._**

 ** _What did you do?_**

 ** _Lie to my father to go to the movies the other day._**

 ** _and?_**

 ** _That's it._**

 ** _Pff...that's stupid. We weren't doing anything bad, just watching a movie._**

 ** _Some of us were following Christie around. I don't think you remember anything from the movie._**

 ** _Jealous DIxon?_**

 ** _Of what?_**

Sophia was waiting for the reply, but it never came. Truth to be told, she was jealous of Christie more than what she would admit. She tried to play it cold, like those things didn't bother her. But they did. She wanted Noel to be following her around. To invite her to the movies, but not as a last resort. She took again her phone.

 _ **I'm sorry, I can't. Enjoy, ok?**_

 _ **Ok, Dixon. Your lose.**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **See you tomorrow.**_

 _ **Yeah, bye.**_

* * *

After a shower, Sophia spent more than an hour finishing her homeworks. She heard a soft knock in her bedroom door.

\- Come in.

\- Hey kiddo.- her father said brightly.- Are you done with your homework?

\- Yeah, finally.

\- Good.

\- Ok.- she paused.- You alright dad?

\- Yeah.

\- You sure?

\- Yes. - he seated in her bed smiling..- There is a boy downstairs, asking for you.

\- WHAT?

\- He asked me for permission to take you to the movies, some Star Wars shit.

\- Noel is here? - she whispered blushing.

\- Yes.- he whispered back.- I told him I needed to ask you first, but I'm ok with it.

\- You are?

\- Yeah.

\- But I'm grounded.

\- I know. But I have stuff to do tonight and I guess you could be grounded again tomorrow, right?

\- Dad...that's not how it works...

\- It will for us.- he stood. - I will tell the boy downstairs you will be ready in 15 minutes?

\- Yeah, yeah sure...- she stood too, hugging his father. - Thanks dad!

\- No problem kiddo. Better hurry up.


	4. Noel

Noel was still feeling rejected from Christie, but being honest he was having fun with Sophia. They had known each other since his mother and he had moved. They were together in almost every class, and he usually saw her working out with the basketball team. They were friends and Noel admitted that they had lot of things in common, but they were always surronded by people. Tonight was the first time they were alone. And he was enjoying it. She was quieter than usual, and Noel thought that maybe she was mad with him for going to her house.

\- Are you mad? - asked Noel as the were leaving the theather.

\- What? - she frowned.-

\- You are quieter than usual, so...I thought maybe you were mad with me.

\- How can I be mad, you've paid for everything! - she answered smiling.

\- I'm serious. I'm mean...maybe I shouldn't have shown at your house.

\- You are regretting inviting me?

\- No, god...that's not what I mean.- he answered quickly.- I mean, well, maybe I should have asked you first, instead of asking your father, but I though...

\- Noel. Relax. I'm happy I came. I'm having fun.

\- Good. - he relaxed.- wanna go for a drink? we have 2 hours till your curfew.

\- You asked my father about curfew?

\- Oh yeah, we have the talk :"12 sharp at home. Like Cinderella. Oh, and, abstain yourself of kissing or/and touching"

\- Please tell me he didn't say that?

\- What part? the Cinderella part or the kissing part?

\- Both. - she was beyond embarrassed by now.

\- Sorry to pop your bubble, but he did.

\- God...that's so embarrassing...

\- I told him not to worry about it...that you weren't the type of girl that put out on the first date.

\- YOU DIDN'T!

\- Of course not! I told him we were friends, and this wasn't a date or anything like that.

\- Yeah...good.

\- You alright?

\- Yeah...let's go to have a drink ok?

They talked for and hour about school and friends. They talked about university and future plans and at some point Sarah asked about his dad. He wasn't expecting it.

\- So, your dad, he still lives in Atlanta?

\- What?

\- Your dad. You told the class he was living there when you moved.

\- You remember that?

\- Yeah. So?

\- I'm not sure...I don't talk to him usually...

\- Oh...did you miss it? Atlanta? being with your dad?

\- Mmmmm...not really, we weren't that close.- he lied.- I liked here.

\- I miss my mom everyday...my dad, he does his best but it's not the same, you know? - she finished her drink. - I would kill to have a mom to speak with some things, you know?

\- Well, yeah...- he wasn't very comfortable with the conversation, so he tried to lighten up.- I will lend you mine every time you need it. In fact, you can keep it.

\- Very funny.

\- You know me.

\- Yeah... - she stood up and paid for the drinks.- we should get going. Actually I'm still grounded.

\- Right, let's go.- they get out of the cafeteria and Noel's phone started buzzing.

\- Everything alright?

\- Oh yeah...Christie wrote me.

\- And?

\- They are having a party over at Mike's. She wants me to go.

\- That's, that's good.

\- Yeah...

\- I can take the bus home, and you can go to the party.

\- I'm taking you home, Soph.

\- You don't need to do that, I'm capable of going home on my own.

\- I don't doubt it. But still, I'm walking you home. Alright?

\- Fine.

They were in silence for a while, until Noel spoke again.

\- You could come, to the party I mean.- he said.- I can try to convince your dad.

\- Nah, it's alright. - she looked away.- And, I'm not invited, by the way.

\- Well you could be my plus one.

\- That will be weird if you want to date Christie.

\- I don't think that's gonna happen...I don't think I'm even her type.

\- But, you are still going, right?

\- Yeah...can't blame a guy for trying, right?

\- I guess... - she stopped in from of her house.- Have fun at the party and thank you for inviting me. I had a good time.

\- Me too. It was fun.

\- Yeah.

\- Ok, so...I guess I should be leaving.

\- Yeah. Don't make Christie wait.

\- Ok Dixon. Behave yourself.

\- No promises Mason.


	5. Daryl II

Daryl showered and put clean clothes on. He was meeting Merle and Andrea at the bar down the street for some beers. He preferred to stay at home, but the insisted so he finally gave up.

\- Hey lil' bro! over here .- Merle shouted.

\- Hey Merle. Where's Andrea?

\- At home.- he handed a beer to Daryl.- She is not coming. Just boys tonight. I'm gonna find some tail for ya.

\- What? No Merle, seriously. I don't have time for that.

\- Yeah yeah, to busy rising a kid to get laid? Come on!

\- I'm busy. It's not easy to rise a kid, you know?

\- I'm going to find out pretty soon.

\- What? - Daryl asked surprised.- Really? Congrats man!

\- Yeah...6 more months and we are going to have another Dixon kicking asses.

\- I'm happy for you both. - he finished his beer and asked for another one.- Next round is on me, let's celebrate it.

After a few beers Merle was going on and on about being a dad and Daryl was loosing his tongue and really laughing.

\- So, Soph is still grounded? - Merle asked.

\- Yeah...you have to stand firm and not give in no matter what. That's the key for good parenting.

\- Ok, so, who is keeping an eye on her tonight?

\- Nobody. She is out.- Merle looked confused so Daryl continued.- Technically she isn't grounded right now. Let's say that she has a permission for tonight.

\- So, you grounded her, but now she is out with his friends? I don't think that's good parenting.

\- I don't know man... we talked, she told me that she lied because she can't tell me about everything...like boys...- Daryl asked for another beer.- She told me that she liked that friend of her but he isn't interested apparently...I didn't know what to say to her, you know? It's not like I had a lot of experience in the dating sector.

\- And who's fault is that? huh?

\- Not again, Merle.

\- Ok. Look, I think you are doing more that alright with her...- Merle looked sad.- We didn't have a good example, and for many years I wasn't a good one either. But you did it. You raised a kid alone and she is awesome. She lied to you at sixteen for the first time. We were lying to mum way before that.

\- Yeah...but I think she will be better if Megan were around.

\- I don't think so, Daryl.

\- But she could tell her about all that girly stuff and in the end, every girl needs her momma. - Daryl grabbed his phone.- I called her.

\- What?- Merle was shouting now.- You crazy?

\- She's coming next week.

\- I can't believe it.

\- She needs her, Merle.

\- She is going to mess up with you, again. And then, she is going to leave again. And you are going to be miserable again. It's that what you want?

\- This isn't about me, Merle.

\- That's what you say.

\- What's that suppose to mean?

\- You know exactly what it means. - Merle paid the last round and grabbed his jacket. - You are feeling lonely and you know that if she came here, you are going to get laid.

\- That's bullshit. I can get laid without Megan.

\- Oh really? OK. - Merle asked for for 2 more beers.- Probe it to me.

\- Fine. - Daryl drank half his pint.- That girl over there, the blonde one.

\- Nice choice. Do it.

And for Merle surprise and Daryl's too, he went over the blonde girl. They talked for a bit and after a few shoots they were going out the bar. In the back alley, they were kissing and grinding each other, Daryl was too wasted to know where he was. The girl started unzipping his pants and suddenly Daryl came to his senses.

\- Whoa, wait...

\- Relax honey..

\- No, no, I... - he was trying to zip his pants.- I gotta go.

\- What? come on, we were having fun.

\- I'm sorry...you seem like a nice girl...but I...

\- You married or what?

\- I...

\- If you didn't want this, why did you came to me, huh?

\- Sorry...I though...it's complicated.

\- Yeah, always is. Go back with your wife, asshole.

He walked home, stopping twice to puke in the roadside. When he arrived home, he realized that Sophia was already in bed. He checked his phone and he had 2 messages. The first one was from Merle.

 _ **Whoa, lil'bro, didn't think you got it in you. Impressive, pretty impressive. I'm proud of ya. Enjoy that young pussy!**_

The second message was from Megan:

 ** _Hey D, I booked the flight. I'm arriving next Friday. Hope to see you all at the airport, ok? Give kisses to little asskicker, alright? Miss u all. Kisses._**

He read the last message 3 times, and sighted loudly. He finally decided to play it cool and answered to Megan.

 _ **Hey Meg we will see you at the airport. Safe flight.**_


	6. Carol & Noel

Carol loved saturdays. She usually woke late and wearing her pyjamas she enjoyed a good book and long coffee. She was just finishing her book when Noel joined her.

\- Mornin' sleepyhead

\- Mornin'.- answered Noel.

\- You came pretty late yesterday...I guess the date went well, huh? - teased Carol.

\- Didn't know I had a curfew.- he replied grumpily.- It was just pass midnight. That's not late.

\- Relax, I was just teasing.- Carol kissed his forehead.- So, when I'm gonna meet that girlfriend of yours?

\- She is not my girlfriend. We are just friends.

\- Ok ok...but I know the movie ended at 9 and you came home at midnight...so...

\- You checked that?

\- Of course...what type of mum I will be if I didn't?

\- I don't know...a trusting one? - he yelled.- I can't believe this.

\- Honey, I trust you. I think I've probed that to you. But I'm a mum, I worry. It's how it works. You will understand sometime.

\- Pff...- he relaxed.- After the movie we went to have a drink. Then, I was invited to a party, so I went.

\- Please tell me you walked her home...

\- Of course I did. You know me better than that.

\- Good.- she paused.- So how was the party?

\- Boring. - he said standing up.

\- Oh...

\- I don't want to talk about it, alright?

\- Ok, you know where I am if you change your mind.

\- Yeah. - and picking up his and his mother mugs, he went back to his room.

Lying in bed, Noel's mind drifted back to the previous ninght: the movie and the easy conversation he had with Sophia, how relaxed he felt around her and how she could make him laugh. He had missed her at the party, where he didn't know anyone and Christie didn't even speak to him once. He felt rejected again. And sad. God, and stupid. He was better that than, for god sake. He reached for his phone, and after checking that there were no new messages, he writed to his friend Carl.

 _ **Hey man. Wanna do something today?**_

 _ **Sure. But I have to babysit my sister. You could came over...Beth is coming over.**_

 _ **Forget it, I'm not going to be the third wheel.**_

 _ **She could bring her friend Ann ;)**_

 _ **God, no.**_

 _ **What's your problem man? she is nice.**_

 _ **She is dumb.**_

 _ **Come on! she is hot and she likes you. Just enjoy it.**_

 _ **She is not my type.**_

 _ **And what it's your type? 'cause I don't know.**_

 _ **Well...no dumb chicks.**_

 _ **FIne... BTW, how was the party?**_

 _ **Boring.**_

 _ **Noel, christ. Parties aren't boring.**_

 _ **This one was.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **I didn't know anyone.**_

 _ **And Sophia?**_

 _ **WHAT?**_

 _ **You didn't invite her?**_

 _ **No. She needed to be home early.**_

 _ **That's a shame.**_

 _ **You are not making any sense, man.**_

 _ **She is into you.**_

 _ **You think every girl is into me. I know for a fact that's not true.**_

 _ **Suit yourself. Gotta go.**_

 _ **OK.**_

 _ **Come over later if you want. Bring a girl (FOR EXAMPLE SOPHIA) xDDDD**_

 _ **FUCK OFF!**_

He rolled in his bed, thinking about Christie, but also about Sophia and he decided to write to her, maybe she wanted to do something today.

 _ **Mornin' Dixon.**_

 _ **Mornin' Mason. How was the party? you are the most popular guy in school?**_

 _ **Funny. You are hilarious.**_

 _ **I know... so? :)**_

 _ **It was fine.**_

 _ **Come on Mason, I don't have any social life...I need to live through you!**_

 _ **I didn't know anyone. I was bored. No one talked to me. I stayed for half an hour, and then I went home. That's how lame I am. HAPPY?**_

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

 _ **No you are not. You knew that was what gonna happen. You knew that Christie didn't like me and that I was being foolish following her again. You think I'm stupid.**_

 _ **Noel, I haven't said anything.**_

 _ **But you think it.**_

 _ **Do you want honesty?**_

 _ **GO AHEAD.**_

 _ **I don't think you are stupid. We don't choose who we like. You like Christie and I respect that. She is the stupid one if she doesn't see how cool you are. Her lose, not yours.**_

 _ **You...you really think that?**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **Thanks Dixon. For an inexperienced dater you know a lot.**_

 _ **Well, I read a lot Mason. Don't underestimate the knowledge of a bookworm.**_

 _ **Bookworm and a star wars freak. I don't get how you aren't the prom queen.**_

 ** _Right? So unfair! :)_**

 ** _You are still grounded?_**

 ** _Yeah. Gotta help my dad at the garage today. Last thing I have to do and I will be free. Why?_**

 ** _I was thinking that maybe we could do something today..._**

 ** _I have to ask my dad. I will write you back, ok?_**

 ** _Yeah sure._**

 ** _:)_**

 ** _Dixon, thanks._**

 ** _Ain't nothin'_**


	7. Sophia & Daryl

It was late when Daryl and Sophia closed the garage. Merle asked Daryl to cover his shift and he accepted. He was still hungover, and tired as fuck. Sophia was exhausted of all the work at the garage, and she felt bad for not meeting Noel. They were driving in silence, until Daryl spoke:

\- I have two good news I have to tell ya.

\- Huh? - answered Sophia while scrolling her phone.- what?

\- Put the phone down for a sec, dammit!

\- Fine.

\- Well, first, you are going to be a aunt.

\- WHAT? REALLY?'

\- Yeah, Merle told me yesterday...

\- Whoa, that's great, right? - she smiled broadly.- I can't wait to met her.

\- Or him.

\- June.

\- or Sam.

\- Yeah, you wish.

\- And...well... your mother is coming next week.

\- What? When?

\- Yeah, next Friday.

\- Really? - she smiled, but sadly.- Did you called her? or she did?

\- What? I called her, but...

\- I knew it. - Soph looked sad.

\- Honey, I thought you will be happy...I know you miss her and I thought that maybe, well, you could talk to her about boys and all that girly stuff...

\- 'course I miss her...but she never calls, it's always you who called her. And she is going to mess everything up again.

\- Soph...

\- What? you know it's true. You are always depressed when she leaves. She always fucks things up...you...god, she doesn't deserve you, dad!

\- Don't say that. She is still your mum. - He said getting off the car. - She is your mum and she loves you.

\- Oh really? And where was she when I broke my hand? huh? was she at the hospital with me all night? NO! YOU WERE!

\- Soph...

\- And where was she when I win my first match, huh? or when I was ill with fever? or when i had my first period and I needed tampons? - Sophia was breathing heavily.- She wasn't here. YOU WERE. UNCLE MERLE WAS. AUNT ANDREA WAS. ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN MY MUM FOR ALL THOSE YEARS NOT HER. SHE JUST CAME HERE ONCE A YEAR, WITH PRESENTS AND BEING THE COOL MUM AND I FELL FOR IT EVERY YEAR. BUT NOT ANYMORE . IM NOT A KID ANYMORE.

\- I thought you will be happy.

\- Well, you thought wrong. - and drying her tears, she run to her room, locking her in.

She grabbed her phone, and looking through all the messages and alerts, she found Noel phone. Without overthinking it, she dialed his number. After two tones he picked up.

 _\- Hello? Soph?_

 _\- Hi.- she tried not to cry. - sorry I know it's late..._

 _\- It's alright,. You ok?_

 _\- Yes...no. I'm not._

 _\- What happened?_

 _\- Well...I'm going to be an aunt._

 _\- And that's bad?_

 _\- And my mum is coming next week._

 _\- I need a little help here. I don't know which's the bad news here._

 _\- My mum coming._

 _\- Oh, I thought you missed her and wanted her to come._

 _\- I do...but...it's complicated._

 _\- Try me._

 _\- Fine...it's just, she's never here. She just came once a year, with presents and playing housewife for a while. But then she leaves and she never calls. It's always my dad who calls her. I always feel sad when she leaves, and she always messes up with my dad. He is still in love with her. Well, I guess he is in love with the person she is when she came visiting, not with the real one._

 _\- That's sucks._

 _\- Yeah. And I just had a big fight with my dad because of her. He still defends her._

 _\- He wants you happy. And he know you miss her._

 _\- But the thing it's that I don't miss her. I miss having a mum._

 _\- Maybe you should tell that to your dad._

 _\- I guess... - she took a long breath.- thanks for listening..._

 _\- Ain't nothing, Dixon._

 _\- Well, I should go to talk to my dad...Goodnight, Mason._

 _-'night Dixon._

Sophia founded her father sitting in the porch smoking a cigarrette. He was a smoker for a long time, but since Sophia was 8 years, he quit. Nowadays he only smoked once in a while when he was sad or worried. Or both.

\- Dad.- she said sitting with him.- I'm sorry.

\- I should have asked you first...but I...

\- I know... - she snuggle closer to his dad.- I... I don't miss her, I miss the fact of having a mum, you know?

\- Yeah...I'm sorry that I haven't been able to give you that.

\- But you have.- he smiled to his dad.- You are a wonderful father, and I know that lately things have been weird between us, but we will get through, like always.

. You think? - he smiled back.

\- 'Course.

* * *

It was past midnight, when Sophia's' phone buzzed. It was Noel.

 _ **Hey! You coming to the BBQ tomorrow?**_

 _ **'Course! Don't know if we will be on time...but...**_

 _ **Good. I will see you there, then.**_

 _ **Save me a big burger.**_

 _ **And what will I get in return?**_

 _ **What?**_

 _ **You need to pay back for your big burger. What will I get?**_

 _ **Whatever you want. ;)**_

 _ **Really? Good to know.**_

Sophia smiled to herself, feeling foolish. " _God, get yourself together, Sophia"_

 _ **Goodnight, Mason.**_

 _ **Night, Dixon**_


	8. Carol II

Noel got up early and after showering and washing his hair, we went down to have breakfast. His mum was wearing a nice dress and she looked happy.

\- Mornin' honey – she said handing him a plate full of pancakes.

\- Mornin'. You look nice.

\- So do you.- she smiled.- it's that friend of yours going?

\- Who? Sophia? – his cheeks turned pink.

\- Yes, Sophia slash friend slash not girlfriend slash she makes you blush.

\- Mum…

\- What? – she smiled.- she's coming?

\- Yes. – he finished his pancakes.- please don't embarrass me, alright?

\- When I have done something like that? Huh?

\- I'm serious mum.

\- Fine! You are not fun. – she teased.

\- Pff…

\- It's alright if you like her, you know…

\- I don't like her like that, ok? – he has turned crimson by now.- WE ARE JUST FRIENDS.

\- Ok, ok….fine. – she finished her coffee.- Brush your teeth and get ready, ok? We are leaving soon.

\- Sure.

Carol grabbed his phone and she frowned when she realized she had several messages from an unknown number.

 ** _Hi, what's time you need me there? Should I bring something? Or maybe you need a ride?_**

 ** _No that I'm implying we needed to go together..._**

 ** _Shit. I'm not a creep. Just wanted to be on time._**

 ** _Oh, I'm Daryl by the way, Michonne gave me your number._**

She smiled and after saving his number she answered.

 ** _Hi Daryl. Sorry I was having breakfast and I didn't have me phone with me._**

 ** _It's alright._**

 ** _You mind If I give you a ride?_**

 ** _'Course not._**

 ** _Good. How about in half an hour?_**

 ** _Sounds good._**

 ** _Great. See ya in a bit._**

 ** _You know where I live?_**

 ** _My son Noel does._**

 ** _Noel is your son?_**

 ** _Yeah._**

 ** _Oh ok._**

 ** _See ya in a bit, :)_**

 ** _Bye._**

* * *

When Noel and Carol pulled off at Daryl's house, she took a deep breath. Daryl and Sophia were sitting in the porch. She didn't know why she was nervous about meeting this guy. Well she knew why. Michonne and her "bad boy type of hot guy". God, and she was right. He was hot. He looked shy, but hot.

\- Hi, I'm Carol.

\- Hi, Daryl. - they shook hands.- This is Sophia.

\- Hello honey.- Carol greeted, looking sideways to Noel. - I really wanted to meet you.

\- Hi - Sophia looked ashamed .- Nice to meet you too.

\- Well, let's go, right? - Daryl said.

\- Sure.- Carol looked to Noel and then to Sophia. They both were blushing and looking down to their shoes.

After 10 minutes of awkward silence in the truck, the arrived at Michonne house. Both Noel and Sophia run off the car as soon as Carol switched off the car engine.

\- Well that was weird. - Carol stated.

\- Yeah, they can be weird sometimes, I guess if the "teenage" thing, right?

\- I mean we.

\- What?

\- You've been 10 minutes in my car without saying a word.

\- And?

\- Well, that's weird.

\- I didn't have anything to say.

\- Oh, ok. - she looked him right in the eye. - So, let me get it straight. You accepted to help me because you don't want to socialize with other people. You are going to spend the whole day with me, helping me, but you don't have anything to say to me. And you don't think it's weird.

\- Well, maybe.

\- God, it's going to be a very long day.- she started walking to the house when Daryl grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

\- I'm sorry.- he bit his lower lip .- I...sometimes I'm weird.

.- Ok...

\- I mean, I don't get out very often, only sometimes with my brother, and well, we are usually wasted, so its not the same..but I...I know this is important for the team, so is important to my daughter, and I know that you are doing this as a favor, and I know that maybe you are regretting being stuck with me...but I...fuck, I'm rambling...I...well, I will try to be nice, ok? Sorry.

\- You do have your way with words, Mr. Dixon. I'm impressed.

\- Stop.

\- Oh, Daryl, I'm just teasing...you know I like you.

\- Shut up.- he said just above a whisper, blushing deeply as he entered the house.


	9. Sophia & Noel

Noel and Sophia went upstairs to Carl bedroom. Beth and another blonde girl were already there. Sophia knew Beth. She was seventeen and the head of the cheerleaders. She was also a nice girl and top of her class. Couldn't be more perfect actually. She waved at both of the girls and they waved her back.

\- Hi Sophia .- Beth said .- this is my friend Ann.

\- Hi, Ann. - she paused.- Hi Carl, nice room.

\- Yeah, well...it's not usually like this...my dad forced to clean it up.

\- Usually looks like a dumping site.- Noel teased. Addressing Sophia he added .- be careful, you may find some underwear. Used, underwear.

\- Fuck you man! - Carl laughted.

\- So, wanna play a game before we eat? - Beth offered.

\- What, what kind of game? - Sophia asked fearing it will be some game like "7 minutes in heaven" or some shit like that.

\- Well, we are quite old for "spinning the bottle" and "7 minutes in heaven". - Beth said, Sophia breathed relieved.- I was thinking more "truth or dare".

\- Yeah! let's play - Ann said enthusiastically.

\- I...- Sophia began embarrassed.

\- Yeah! I'm in. Noel? - Carl said.

\- Yeah, why not. Soph? came on, don't be a bore. - he teased.

\- Sure, fine.

\- Ok, fine. I start. Let's start with a truths round, alright? just to get started.- Beth said looking to Ann.- If you could go on a date with anyone in the room who would it be?

\- Christ, no warming up, Beth? - Carl said, looking sideways to Noel, who was looking like he wanted to die right there.

\- You know me .- Beth laughed.

\- Noel. But he's playing hard to get.- Ann answered laughing and not looking even a bit embarrassed.- Well, my turn, Sophia, How old were you when you had your first "serious" kiss?

\- I...- Sophia's face was now a bright kind of red. - I was 15.

\- Last year? - Ann asked surprised. Soph nodded shyly.- I guess you are a late bloomer...Your turn.

\- Yeah...mmmm...Carl, How long have you gone without showering?

\- What? .- he laughed.- I don't know...I guess around 5 days.

\- LIAR! - Noel shouted.- It was a week. 7 DAYS.

\- What?

\- When we went to that summer camp. You didn't shower in a week, stinky bastard. - Noel said.

\- Ewwwww.- Beth said making a face.- Tell me you are cleaner now, please..

\- Yes! God! I was 12 for god sake! - Carl answered offended, everyone was laughing. - My turn, Noel. What color is your underwear?

\- What?

\- And I dare you to show them.

\- That's not how the game is. - Noel answered.

\- You scared or what? - Carl challenged.

\- 'course not. - Noel said, but he looked terrified. - Fine, they are black, star wars themed.

\- Oh my god .- Ann giggled.

\- Come on Noel, don't be shy! - Carl teased.

\- Fine.- he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down till his ankles. His face turned red and he didn't look up for a second. Beth and Carl cheered him up. Ann giggled and Sophia peaked a bit shyly. - Enough?

\- Yeah, yeah! cover yourself sicko! - Carl laughed.

\- Well, my turn. - Noel said.- Beth, who was your first crush, and who is your current crush?

\- Well... my first crush was Mike. - she smiled to Carl. - and my current crush, I guess it's still Mike.

\- What?

\- It's just a crush, Carl.

\- But...

\- Relax, man.- offered Noel.

\- Well my turn, let's get on.- she smiled.- Soph, truth or dare?

\- Dare, - she answered trying to sound brave.

\- Well, I dare you to kiss in the mouth for 10 seconds, no tongue, someone who has an E in his/her name.

\- Jesus... - Carl said.

\- Fine.- Sophia got up.- I choose you Beth.

\- Smooth, Dixon.- Noel said, laughing. He watched as Sophia kissed Beth for 10 seconds. The two girls tried no to laugh and Noel realized that he was a bit dissapointed that she hasn't choose him. "Get your shit togheter, Noel, it's just your friend".

\- My turn, then.- Sophia said licking her lips.- Ann, truth or dare?

\- Dare.

\- Well, open the window and and sing a clip of your favorite Disney song at the top of your lungs.

Ann looked embarrassed for the first time, but she openned the window and she sang "let it go" at the top of her lungs. Noel, Carl and Beth were laughing their heads off, but Sophia wasn't laughing anymore. Ann looked embarrased and Sophia regreted the dare she asked her. Beth excused herself to go to the toilet.

\- Well, my turn.- Ann said looking mad.- Sophia truth or dare?

\- Dare.- she answered.

\- Well, take off your shirt and show us that nice bra you wearing?

\- What?

\- You hear me.

\- No.

\- Ann, come on...- Carl interceded. - Just think another one.

\- No, I did her dare, so now she has to do mine.

\- I'm not striping, Ann. - Sophia said red as a tomato.

\- Show us those titties!

\- Ann, enough .- Noel said.

\- WELL? - Ann pushed. - You are ashamed of your body or what?

\- I...- Sophia was sobbing.- I...

\- What? you are going to cry now? How old are you, twelve?

\- Ann! SHUT UP! - Noel yelled. He looked as Sophia, who was taking her jacket and running down the stairs.- WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?

\- Mine? Jezz, I don't get why you stand up for that prude.

\- Watch it, Ann. - Noel said defiant, grabbing his jacket.- It's my friend who you are talking about.

* * *

Noel found Sophia down the street, sitting on the street curb. Her head was between her hands and she was crying harder now. He stood in front of her.

\- Soph...

\- Leave me be, Noel...please.

\- Don't listen to her, she is stupid.

\- Yeah, sure. - Sophia cleaned her tears and looked at Noel, who was standing there .- just get back, ok? I'm fine.

\- You are not.

\- Doesn't matter.

\- It does. - he said squatting in front of her.- It matters to me.

\- Noel...

\- Look, it's just a stupid game, alright? And she is a bitch...

\- She likes you.- she said sadly - You should get back. Enjoy it.

\- You know me better than that. - he pushed her hair behind her ear.

\- I'm sorry I ruined the game.- she moved away his hand.

\- Well, I don't like that game to be honest.

\- You were doing pretty well...- he looked through his eyes.- You stripped.

\- Pff...- he looked embarrased again.- Yeah, well...they were cool underparts.

\- Yeah.- she said laughing.- They needed to be shown.

\- Oh yeah! - he was laughing now.

\- I lied.

\- What?

\- About my first kiss. - she looked down. - I lied.

\- Oh.

\- I've kissed playing silly games...but I...I never... - she looked up, just to see a weird look on Noel.- Never been seriously kissed...

\- I...- Noel started but suddenly, his phone buzzed, it was Carl.

 ** _Man, your mum and her dad are asking about you. Get here ASAP._**

\- What?

\- Your dad and my mum are looking for us. We better get back. - he handed a hand to help her stand.- let's go!


	10. Carol & Daryl

Daryl and Carol were helping Rick with the food, when they saw Sophia and Noel entering the yard. Carol smiled broadly and looked to Daryl.

\- What? - he asked.

\- Don't you think they are the cutest?

\- Who?

\- Sophia and Noel.- she explained.- They just came in together.

\- What? You mean...? - he asked increduosly.- No...that's...no...

\- You explain yourself like an open book.

\- You are ok with that? - he asked pointing to Sophia and Noel who were sitting with Carl.

\- Why wouldn't I?

\- They are too young.

\- They are sixteen, Daryl. - she answered.- How old were you when...?

\- That's not the point. - his cheeks were pink.

\- Come on, I will show you mine if you show me yours.

\- WHAT? - shouted Daryl.

\- I'm kidding Daryl, jesus. Relax.

\- I'm gotta take care of the drinks. - and he disapeared into the house.

Carol and Rick managed to serve all the food, but Daryl wasn't back. "Maybe I pushed too far", Carol though to herself. She was a teaser. With everyone, with her son, her friends, even with her boyfriends, until Ed, of course. After marrying Ed, she wasn't funny anymore but now it was different. She was free, and happy with her life. She loved her son and her friends, and she loved teasing them. She though that Daryl could be also her friend, and she tried to ease the tension by teasing him. But maybe she went too far.

She grabbed her glass and went to the kitchen looking for something stronger than orange juice. She was surprised to find Daryl sitting there, with a bottle of whiskey.

\- You sharing?

\- I guess.- he answered grumpingly, pouring her a long drink.

\- Thanks. Have you eaten?

\- Yeah. Don't worry about it, mum.

\- Very funny Daryl. - she answered annoyed.

\- Just a part of my charm.

\- Look I'm sorry, ok? - she finished her drink. - I know that I'm not always funny.

\- No, you aren't. - he poured another long drink for her, and continued sipping from the bottle.

\- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable

\- I'm fine. You don't have to worry.

\- Sure.- she stood looking at Daryl for a bit and pointing to the whiskey she added- You should mix that.

\- I know how to take my drinks, mum.

\- Stop it. - she confronted Daryl.- Don't say that.

\- What? mum? - he teased, taking a step forward. - MUM.

\- You are jerk, you know that?

\- What, you don't like to be teased?- he laughed, and pushing her playfully he added.- Mummy doesn't like to be teased...

\- DON'T TOUCH ME! - she was beyond annoyed now.- DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN.

\- Carol...look I'm sorry...I wasn't going to hurt you.

\- And don't call me mum again. We are the same age.

\- I know...- he looked down to the bottle.- I don't see you like a mum.

\- What? - she asked surprised. But looking back at Daryl, she realized he was looking at her with intensity. - What you me...

\- You know what I meant. - and without overthinking it, he leaned closer, crushing his lips with hers.

She was taken by surprise and froze for a moment. He grabbed her waist pulling her closer and she opened her mouth, kissing him back.

\- So are you gonna show me yours now? - he whispered full of lust.

\- Shut up! - she answered smiling, kissing him back.

They were kissing each other until they heard:

\- DAD? - Sophia was standing in the kitchen, with her mouth open. Noel was next to her, totally frozen.

\- Fuck! - he said, jumping from Carol.- I...we...

\- OH MY GOD...- Sophia added.- Whoa...

\- I gotta go. - Daryl looked at Carol and muttered.- I'm sorry.

Sophia run after her dad who was already grabbing his jacket.

\- Dad! wait!

\- I'm leaving. I'm sure someone can give you a ride later.

\- Dad! STOP! - she yelled.

\- What?

\- You don't have to leave. It's alright.

\- I gotta go.

\- Why?

\- Because.

\- Dad...come on.

\- See you later, ok? - he started walking home.- Bye!

\- Bye.


	11. Noel II

Noel was looking to her mum half stunned and half impressed. He was always telling her mum that she needed to go out and made friends, but it seemed that she hasn't any problems making new friends.

\- Stop looking at me like that.- Carol protested, still flushed.

\- It's just...well...I...I don't know what to say.

\- Honey, I'm sorry...I...

\- Mum! I'm happy for you.

\- You are?- she asked, and Noel nodded. - I don't want you to feel weird or anything...

\- I don't.

\- Good...good...- she reassured.- Look, it's not like I kiss every guy I meet...it's...just...you know...it happened.

\- It's alright.

\- I don't know what to say or what I should tell you right now.

\- You don't have to say anything.- Noel squeezed his mother hand.- You found a guy you liked and you did something about it. That's brave.

\- You are a nice young man. - she hugged him.- I'm proud of you.

\- OK, fine...- he smiled..- I guess you had to much to drink...you are becoming one of those cheesy mums.

\- I'm serious. I'm glad that you aren't even a bit like your father.

\- I know. I'm glad too. - he grabbed her hand. - let's go back, Rick was looking for you a while ago.

* * *

Back in the yard, Noel sought for Sophia, but she wasn't around. He found Carl sitting with his little sister in the grass.

\- 'EL 'EL!- Judith shouted.- Kiss, kiss!

\- Hey peanut! .- Noel greeted, kissing the little her in both cheeks. - how are you?

\- I'm fine!- she answered.- I'm playing with grass!

\- That's cool. - he looked at Carl who was looking sad.- You alright?

\- Sure.

\- Carl, what is it?

\- I... I...broke up with Beth.

\- What?

\- Yeah, - he started biting his nail. - I just...we...we got into a fight, and I...I said that maybe it was better if we took a break...and...well, she said, she wanted to end it for a long time.

\- I'm sorry...

\- I should have saw it coming, you know...she was way too out of my league.

\- Don't say that.

\- It's true... - he gave a flower to her sister who smiled broadly, - Pff...I though she loved me, you know...I'm a looser.

\- Came on man! You are not a looser. - Noel answered.- Wanna know a gossip?

\- Sure.- he smiled. - let me guess, you finally picked up the courage to kiss Sophia.

\- WHAT? - Noel replied annoyed.- God, we are just friends.

\- Fine, whatever you say.

\- Wanna know or not?

\- Yeah.

\- My mum and Soph's dad were making out in the kitchen.

\- Really?

\- Yeah.

\- Whoa, your mum it's so cool.

\- She is alright. - Noel started playing with Judith who was laughing when he saw his mum saying goodbye to Rick. - I guess I'm leaving.

\- Oh, ok.

\- Don't overthink it, ok? She is not worth it.

\- I'll try.

* * *

At home, Noel went to his room and after talking a bit with Carl, he wrote to Soph.

 ** _Hey! you leaved without saying goodbye._**

 ** _I know...I'm sorry._**

 ** _No problem. Are you alright?_**

 ** _I'm fine._**

 ** _Good._**

 ** _:)_**

 ** _I guess it was an interesting day, huh?_**

 ** _Yeah...I didn't see it coming...my dad and your mum, you know._**

 ** _Me neither._**

 ** _I should go._**

 ** _Oh, ok. I just wanted to know that you weren't still sad about Ann._**

 ** _I'm fine._**

 ** _She is stupid_**

 ** _she is popular, and cool._**

 ** _She's dumb._**

 ** _That's too. But she is pretty. You can't deny it._**

 ** _And?_**

 ** _What you mean, "and"?_**

 ** _She is pretty, ok...but, why that matters?_**

 ** _It does._**

 ** _If you say so._**

 ** _Never mind_** ** _. Have you talked to Carl?_**

 ** _Yeah, why?_**

 ** _Beth changed her Facebook status from "in a relationship" to "single"._**

 ** _Fuck. They had a fight and they broke up. He's...well, not fine._**

 ** _I'm sorry for him._**

 ** _Yeah, he thinks she is way too out of his league. I told him that's was bullshit._**

 ** _You are a good friend, Noel._**

 ** _Pff.._**

 ** _It's true. You are a good friend for Carl, and for me too._**

 **Soph, who are you? you are becoming a sickeningly sweet girl _._**

 ** _Fuck off!_**

 ** _I'm glad you're back._**

 ** _You are a jerk._**

 ** _But you like me._**

 ** _I do._**

Sophia freaked after writing that. "Fuck, fuck, fuck",

 ** _'night Dixon._**

 ** _Goodnight._**

 ** _I_**


	12. Daryl III

Daryl tried to get busy all the week. Avoiding Sophia and avoiding talking to the kiss thing. She asked about it several times, but he refused to answer her every time. He knew he was being childish with all this thing, but he couldn't deal with it. He wasn't sure why he had kissed her. Well, he knew why. She was nice, and pretty. Quite funny too. And he was drunk. He had the drunk courage he needed to make a move. But now everything was messed up. Sophia was happy about it, and she was pushing a bit, but he wasn't sure. Megan was coming the next day, and he knew what would be happening.

It was late when Merle showed up at the garage, grinning like an idiot.

\- Hello lil' bro!

\- Hey Merle.- he answered.- what are you doing here? I though you were on holidays.

\- Oh, I am…I just came here to say hi, see how are you doing.

\- I'm fine, I can run a garage on my own, Merle.- he said harshly.- I'm not stupid.

\- I know that. – Merle took a sit.- I'm concerned about ya.

\- What?

\- Well, you hooked up with a girl you picked up a bar, and 2 days later you were kissing some kid's mum.

\- Soph has a big mouth.

\- She is worried about ya. Like I am.

\- There is nothing to be worried about.

\- If you say so.

\- I do. I'm fine, dammit.- he replied.- I'm a grown man, I know…

\- You are acting like a teenager, though.

\- So, let's get it straight.- he continued.- You are always telling me that I'm a bore 'cause I don't go out and get laid. But when I actually do exactly that, I'm a teenager.

\- It's just…that's not who you are.

\- Whatever.

\- Daryl, come on. – Merle said softer.- All this is because of Megan?

\- What? NO!

\- Don't lie to me. You are still in love with her. That's why you haven't been with anyone. You are still waiting for her to come around. To be the wife and mum you want her to be.

\- As if.

\- But you and I know that's not going to happen. She is not wife material. She is not mum material either.

\- I know that. – he confessed.- I just….fuck. I wanted for Soph to have a mum, ok?

\- Daryl…

\- I just thought that if we pretended to be a family once in a while, she will come around you know…that it will be a day when we were not pretending anymore…but it's too late for that. I know that, fuck, even Soph knows. She realized before I did. I've fucked up big time.

\- No, you didn't. You just wanted to give your little girl the family we didn't have.

\- And I failed. So, what kind of father am I, huh?

\- A good one. – Merle gave Daryl's shoulder a squeeze.- You care about her and you love her. That's enough. That's what family is.

\- God, you sound like a self-help guru.

\- I've been reading.

\- That's a first.

\- Very funny, lil' bro.

\- I lied.- Daryl confessed, Merle looked at him confused.- I didn't hook up with that chick. We kissed but I went home alone.

\- Good.

\- Good?

\- Yeah, she was too young for ya. – Merle smiled- 'sides, you probably don't know how to do it after all this time.

\- Fuck off.

\- Just kidding.- Merle helped Daryl closing the garage door. – so, what's going on with that mum?

\- Nothing.

\- Come on….is she hot? she's a MILF?

\- Merle! – he shouted.- She is just…she is funny, and nice. And pretty too.

\- Well, look at you…noticing women out there, that's a first.

\- Pff…I don't think she will talk to me again.

\- Why?

\- I…I left….and I have not called her again…I'm just…

\- Give her a call. Right now. Ask her to go out. You need to start living again. Soph told me your were fondling each other.

\- Merle…

\- I gotta go home. Call her, ok?

\- Fine.

He scrolled her phone searching for Carols' phone. He took a long breath and dialed her number.

\- Hello? – she answered quite sleepy.

\- Oh, hi…were you sleeping?

\- No…yes…who is this?

\- I'm Daryl…but I, I can call you tomorrow…I…

\- It's alright…I just fell sleep on the sofa.

\- Whoa, you are living like a rock star.

\- Hell yeah. – she paused.- Just having a rave at my apartment.

\- Look, I…

\- You don't have to say anything. I'm not waiting for you to say or do anything.

\- I know but I…

\- It's fine, Daryl. Don't worry.

\- Ok, but I…look, I wanted to talk to you, it's just I didn't know what to say or if you wanted me to call.

\- There's nothing to talk about.

\- You sure?

\- Yeah, we drank and we kissed. Not big deal.

\- Oh, ok.

\- Good.

\- But I….I want you to know that I don't usually do that, I just…

\- You don't have to justify to me, Daryl. We're grown ups.

\- Ok, so…everything…

\- Everything's fine. Don't worry.

\- Fine…but, would you like to go to grab a coffee sometime?

\- I don't think that will be a good idea.

\- Yeah, sure…ok.

\- I just think it will be best if we let it be.

\- Yeah, alright. I guess we will see each other on Saturday at the friendly match, right?

\- Of course.

\- Ok, then, I will let you go back to your party.

\- Yeah, bye Daryl.

\- Bye.


	13. Sophia II

Things have changed at school after Carl and Beth break up. The group was divided into Beth supporters and Carl ones. Obviously, Carl loosed in the competition. Only Noel and Sophia were in his side. Sophia was glad tough, she liked Carl. He was a nice guy. Also, Ann was in the other team, so she wasn't eager to share a table with her.

She entered the cafeteria and approached the table where Carl was sitting alone.

\- Hey.

\- Hi. – he answered.- you don't need to sit here.

\- What?

\- If you want to have friends next year, you shouldn't sit here.

\- You don't want me here?

\- No, I mean… - he blushed. – You don't have to sit with me.

\- Carl.

\- I'm just….look, I wouldn't get mad if you wanted to sit with them, ok? I would understand.

\- I know what you did, Carl. I know you fought with Beth because of what Ann did at your house. You stand up for me.

\- She was being a bitch…

\- I know, but you didn't have to do it. So now, I'm going to sit here, even if I don't have to…ok?

\- Fine. – he smiled.- Thanks.

\- No problem.

\- Noel told me about your dad and his mum…

\- We never see it coming.

\- It isn't weird?

\- Well, no really. I'm happy for him, you know. He never go out.

\- Yeah, my father was like that before he met Michonne. – he said sadly.- But…it's not weird for you, I mean, considering your thing…

\- What thing?

\- The thing you and Noel have.

\- We don't have a thing. We just are friends. – Sophia blushed and looked away.

\- Pff..you are both in denial.

\- Carl.

\- Ok, fine. – he give her a cookie.- Michonne made them yesterday, and they are not too bad.

\- Thanks.- she smiled back.- So, were is Noel?

\- He's having lunch with Christie. He's trying to ask her out.

\- Oh….good. –she lied.

\- And you are going to tell me that you don't have a thing?

\- I….we don't. We obviously don't have a thing if he's asking someone else out.

\- Well I never said he was clever. – he give her a squeeze.- But he likes you, Soph.

\- Whatever. Just, don't tell him anything, ok? Promise me.

\- I promise. – he looked up.- Speaking of…

\- Hey.- Noel greeted.

\- Hi.- both Sophia and Noel greeted back.

\- So? How was it?

\- It was fine.

\- And? – Carl pressed.

\- And we are going out on Saturday after the match. – he said smiling.

\- I'm happy for you, man.- Carl answered, looking sideways to Sophia, who was trying to keep it cool.

\- I'm glad, Noel.- she said.

\- Yeah, thanks. – he helped Sophia cleaning her tray. Carl left to his class. – Wanna go to the movies tonight?

\- What?

\- I asked if you want to go to the movies. There is a star trek marathon. I know you are more a Star Wars fan, but it could be fun.

\- I don't know…we are picking my mum at the airport this afternoon…I guess I should hang out with them, you know…even If I don't want to.

\- You don't have to hang out with her if you don't want to. I mean…she's not in a demanding position.

\- I guess not…but I…

\- Soph, you don't have to be the perfect daughter all the time. – he brushed her cheek. – You can get mad. You can yell.

\- I know…it's just…

\- Just think about it, ok? The marathon starts at 7 pm. Just let me know if you want a ticket.

\- Ok. I will let you know.

\- Cool. Let's go to learn something, ok Dixon? – he teased smiling.

\- Fine. – she smiled back.

* * *

Sophia was waiting outside the school for her father to get her on his way back from the airport. She wasn't really in the mood of hanging out with her mum. Fuck, she wasn't even in the mood of hanging out with her dad. He had been distant all the week. Avoiding her and avoiding talking about the kiss. She knew her father was a private person, but she didn't get why he couldn't talk to her about it. She was happy for him, but he was shutting her out.

It was starting to rain when his father pulled out his truck in the parking lot. Her mum was sitting behind, smiling like she always was.

\- Hey honey.- her dad greeted.

\- Hi.- she said, giving a kiss to his mum.- how was the flight?

\- It was fine. – she smiled broadly. – So, how was school today?

\- It was fine, like every other day for the last year. Not that you cared.

\- Soph!- her dad said.

\- What? I'm just being honest.

\- It's alright D.- Meg said to Daryl.- I guess I deserved.

\- You certainly did. – Sophia looked out through her window.

\- So…Soph…I was telling your dad that maybe we could go out tonight. Have dinner together. What do you say?

\- I can't.

\- What? – asked confused Daryl.- what you mean you can't?

\- I'm going to the movies with Noel.

\- What?

\- It's alright D. we will spend the day together tomorrow, ok? Let her go with her boyfriend.

\- He's not my boyfriend.

\- Ok…

\- You will know if you called sometime.

\- Soph, enough!- Her dad shouted, turning off the truck. Sophia got off the truck and run to her room.

As soon as she got there, she wrote to Noel.

 ** _Hey, I'm in for the movies if you are still offering._**

 ** _Sure. At 6pm at your house?_**

 ** _Alright._**

 ** _Cool. You ok?_**

 ** _Yeah._**

 ** _Don't lie._**

 ** _I'm not lying._**

 ** _Yes you are. But it's ok. Gotta go to the shower._**

 ** _Oh yes, please. You stink. I can smell you from here._**

 ** _You wish I will be close enough to you to smell me._**

 ** _Pff… that's a pick up line? Did you use it with Christie?_**

 ** _No, but I will._**

 ** _You should. See you in a bit._**

 ** _Ok!_**


	14. Daryl IV

Daryl was making coffee and trying to accept the fact that he was going to spend the night alone with Megan. He knew what was going to happen eventually, but he wasn't ready to jump into it just yet. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want that to happen. Not with Megan, at least.

\- Noel is coming at 6pm.

\- Good..- Meg answered.- I wanted to tell you guys something.

\- What is it?. – asked worried Daryl.

\- Well…I'm moving in.

\- WHAT? – Daryl shouted.

\- Relax, D. I'm moving into the city…I want to be part of your family.

\- Unbelievable.- Soph said.

\- I…I know I haven't been a great mum to you Soph, but I want to change that. I want to be in your life, and in yours fathers' too, if he let me.

\- Really? – asked Daryl making a face.

\- Yes. I want to get to know you again, and….I would love if we could be a family someday.

\- That's…I just…. – Soph started.- Please tell me you are not buying this, dad?

\- Soph…

\- Oh god, you are considering this? Really?

\- Let's go outside.- Daryl said grabbing his daughter from her arm. Once they were in the porch he said. – You need to cool off, Soph.

\- You serious?

\- Yes. – he seated on the stairs. – Look. I'm not going to do anything you are not comfortable with, alright?

\- Whatever.

\- Don't speak to me like that. I'm getting tired of your attitude lately. – he answered harshly.

\- Well, you are not the only one.

\- Soph. Just listen to me, ok?

\- Fine.

\- I'm not going to date your mum or anything like that, ok? And I'm not making you go to have lunch or shopping or whatever she wants to do if you don't want to. She needs to gain your trust again, and that's completely up to you.

\- You mean that?

\- 'course.

\- So, you are not going to mess around?

\- No. I'm spending the night at Merle's.

\- Good. – she looked at her dad who looked sad.- Are you alright?

\- I'm fine.

\- I'm sorry I was an asshole these past days…I just…I…

\- I'm sorry about that too…- he lighted a cigarette.- It's everything ok at school?

\- Pff…not really.

\- Talk to me.

\- Well…Carl and Beth broke up, so now our group it's divided between Carl team and Beth team…And…well, only Noel and I are on Carl team, so I basically have 2 friends at school, because when you chose a team, you choose your friends…that's how high school works apparently, you know..

\- I'm sorry honey…

\- And, Noel is going on a date with Christie tomorrow…and I'm trying to play it cool, like I don't care, we are friends and all that…but I…I just want to cry, you know? ...and then, mum comes and even if I try to play the though guy she still gets into me, you know? I….

\- I'm sorry I called her. I thought it was you needed…I…just don't' know what to say to you…it's not like I have a lot of experience in the dating sector, you know..

\- It's ok, I'm not mad…but, what about Carol? – she asked looking at his dad in the eye.- You like her, right?

\- Yeah. –he confessed blushing a bit.- But she… let's say it's complicated, ok? probably my fault you know? I didn't handle the situation properly…anyway, don't worry about it.

\- She'll come around. – she reassured. – she will.

\- Will see… - he tossed her hair.- I'm gonna go inside to tell your mum that she's spending the night alone.

\- Ok. - she said, waving Noel who was coming to them.

\- Have fun and behave yourselves, ok? - Daryl said to both of them.- Bring her back 12 sharp. No kissing or touching, ok?

\- DAD! - Sophia said embarrassed.

\- Noel?

\- Don't worry about it, Mr. Dixon.

\- Good. Have fun!

* * *

Back in the kitchen he found Megan making dinner.

\- Hey.

\- You have been gone for a while...everything alright?

\- Well, you can't throw a bomb like you did and expect us to be ok with it.

\- Ok.

\- Look, I'm not going to forbid Soph to see you, that's up to her. She will decide if she wants to see you and when, and how. You need to accept that.

\- I do...D, I'm ok with it.

\- Good.- he run a hand through his hair.- But I don't want you to be in my life. We are done, like that. For now. I hope you understand that.

\- But I thought...

\- I'm not going to mess around with you anymore. That's for the best. - he grabbed his jacket.- I'm spending the night at Merle's, you can stay here.

\- What?

\- You heard me. You stay here and you can spend the day with Soph tomorrow. - and without waiting for her answer he got out the house.

He walked for a while, gathering the strength he needed to knock on her door. After a few minutes she openned the door.

\- Daryl...it's everything alright?

\- Yeah...yes...I...well...fuck...

\- What are you doing here?

\- I'm sorry.

\- For what?

\- For not calling you the next day. For running away from you when our kids found out. For being and idiot. and for...

\- Enough. You don't have to apologize for that. You don't need to do that just because you think you have to.

\- Carol. For being such the smart ass you are, you are pretty dumb sometimes. - he said trying to sound serious.

\- WHAT?

\- I'm here because I want to be. I'm apologizing to you because I think you deserve it. I was an idiot, and I'm sorry. But I like you, and if you tell me to go away, I will, and I won't bother you again, but I hope you let m stay, and I...well, I did kiss you because I was drunk, that's sounded best in head...But what I'm trying to say...fuck...I don't regret kissing you, I like you. And would like to get to know you better...

\- whoa Dixon. I told ya you have you way with words. - teased Carol smiling.

\- Stop.

\- Wanna come in?

\- I thought you will never ask.


	15. Carol III

Carol motioned to the living room trying no to feel embarrassed because she was just wearing an old pajamas.

\- Do you want a coffee? A beer? Something stronger?

\- Beer it's fine.

\- Good. – she grabbed two beers from the fridge and leaving them in the table she moved to her room.

\- Where are you going?

\- To dress up…I…

\- You look great. – he said. – I mean it, that's a nice pajamas.

\- Very funny.

\- I'm serious. You don't have to change.

\- Ok, fine. – she answered sitting on the sofa. – whatever.

\- So, how have you been?

\- I never took you for a pep-talker, Daryl Dixon. – she teased.

\- I'm not, but I thought you will like to talk, but we can be in silence too, I don't mind.

\- I'm sorry…. – she apologized.- I'm not used to this.

\- To hang out in pajamas with the guy you barely know and kissed you last week?

\- Yeah. I usually show my pajamas later, you know.

\- I'm a lucky guy then. – he teased back, smiling a bit.

\- It's been a long time since I…well you know, I've been with someone.

\- For me too.

\- Since Sophia's mum?

\- Yeah…well, we have been on and off for too long, you know? – he confessed embarrassed. – She came every year for 2 weeks or so, we hang out and we mess around. Then she leaves, and I get back to work.

\- That's not really healthy.

\- No. But I'm not doing it anymore.

\- Sure.- she replied.- when is she coming again?

\- She is here.

\- Oh. And where is she now?

\- At my place. I told her I was spending the night with my brother. – he said. – I'm not asking you to believe me, because you don't know me, but I'm done with her. For good.

\- Ok.- she paused.- Look I….

\- Can we go out sometime? Tomorrow?

\- Daryl…- she replied looking down.- I'm a mum…and I….I have baggage.

\- Well, I'm a father and I have baggage too.

\- Yes but I'm not…you know…

\- What?

\- Datable. I..

\- You serious right now? – he asked surprised. – Why you think that?

\- 'Cause it's true. I'm not much.

\- Bullshit. You are hot. – he reddened .

\- Pff. – she blushed too.

\- I'm serious. You are hot. And funny. And I want to take you out sometime. I want to … - he stopped when she crashed her lips to his, pushing him down. They make out like teenagers for a while, until she moved away.

\- I…

\- So, that's a yes? – he asked grinning like an idiot.

\- I guess. – she replied blushing. – I...would love to go out tomorrow, if you are still offering.

\- Sure. – he smiled, and gave her a small peck on the lips.- I should go.

\- You don't have to leave.

\- Oh, I do. I wanna take it slowly, so, I'm leaving before is to late. – he said pointing at his crocth

\- Oh…ok…I'm sorry…

\- Don't be. – he stood up.- I'm leaving, my brother will be freaking out by now..

\- Ok, see you tomorrow ok? – she said leaning in for another long kiss.

\- See you! – he said moving away.

She took a long bath and then she curled on the sofa with a book. She tried to focus on the book but her mind was wandering about Daryl. He was a good man, and she liked him. She smiled like an idiot, thinking about what she will be wearing for their date. Suddenly her phone buzzed.

 ** _My brother just ask me if I've been drinking. For god sake, I'm 38, not 12._**

 ** _He worry about you. You are his lil' brother._**

 ** _Yeah. I told him I was with a friend._**

 ** _Oh. And what did he say?_**

 ** _That I was lying 'cause I don't have friends._**

 ** _Ouch._**

 ** _Yeah, so I told him I was with a lady friend, and he started laughing. He laughed for 20 minutes._**

 ** _I'm sorry, Daryl….I guess your brother knows you very well. :)_**

 ** _Very funny. He's going to like you._**

 ** _Is he single?_**

 ** _What?_**

 ** _Obviously he is the funny brother._**

 ** _Shut up._**

 ** _So? Is he?_**

 ** _No. And he's going to be a father in 6 months._**

 ** _Oh damm!_**

 ** _You like meat right?_**

 ** _What you mean?_**

 ** _For tomorrow. You are not one of those vegan-fat free-tofu lovers chicks, right?_**

 ** _No. I love meat._**

 ** _Good._**

 ** _I don't need anything fancy, ok?_**

 ** _It's not fancy where we are going, don't worry about it._**

 ** _Cool._**

 ** _See you tomorrow then._**

 ** _Yeah, goodnight Daryl._**

 ** _Goodnight!._**


	16. Noel III

Noel walked side by side with Sophia, who was rambling about some book she was reading. He liked listening to her. He was also an avid reader, he must be considering how a book nerd his mother was.

When they arrived to the movie theatre, there was a long queue for the tickets.

\- Fuck! I thought no one came to this things! – Noel protested annoyed.

\- I guess this town is full of freaks.

\- Shit.

\- It's ok, let's wait for a bit, and if we don't get tickets, we can hang out somewhere else.

\- But I…- he stopped talking when a guy shouted that they were sold out.- Fuck. I'm sorry.

\- It's alright. – she reassured.- No big deal.

\- I'm sorry.

\- Not your fault Noel. Let's go! –she grabbed his hand.

\- Where are we going?

\- It's a surprise. Come on!

They walked for a bit in silence, until they reached the pier.

\- There is a good dinner down the pier. Cheap food and nice view. You gonna love it.

\- Ok. – they entered the place, and Noel smile widened when he saw that the dinner was themed about X-Files merchandise.- WHOA.

\- Told ya.

\- I'm…whoa…I love it.

\- And the food it's really good. – she smiled back.- let's get a table.

\- Hey sweethearts, what's gonna be?

\- Um…I want "the smoker'" burger and a coke. – Sophia answered.

\- I…will get the same. – Noel added. – I really love this place.

\- My dad and I came a lot when I was little. Partly because he didn't know how to cook, and partly because he loved the show. We came with my mum once too, but she didn't like it…I think she didn't even know the show. Sometimes I ask myself what they saw in each other, you know, they don't have anything in common.

\- Maybe your dad thought she was hot.

\- Pff…so, you saying that you prefer to go out with someone that's hot than with someone that you have things in common?

\- Well…

\- So, that's why you like Christie? You want to go out with her 'cause she is hot, even if you don't have anything in common?

\- I like her, Soph. – he replied.- She is nice.

\- No, she is not nice. She is dumb. But you like her just because she is hot. That's all you boys care about.

\- And you know that because of all the experience you have with boys? – he answered more harshly than he intended.- You say yourself you've never kissed a guy. So excuse me if I don't take dating advice from you.

\- Exactly my point.

\- What?

\- I've never kissed a guy because I'm not hot. I've never been asked out, cause I not like Christie. Or Ann.

\- That's bullshit.

\- You think?

\- Yes.- he shouted.- I can believe you think that.

\- Nevermind. – she said. – let's talk about something else.

\- Don't get mad.

\- I'm not mad. – she finished her drink. – I'm gonna ask for the bill, ok? These are on me.

\- We can split it out? I'm not letting you pay for everything.

\- I'm paying. – she shoot back.- I'm not your date, so you don't need to pay for my food.

\- Soph…come on, let split it out, ok? –he tried, but she was already at the counter paying for the food. He followed her out the dinner. – Thanks for the food.

\- No problem. – she smiled him back, but it wasn't a real smile. – You mind if we go home, now? I'm spending the day tomorrow with my mum, and I'm tired…

\- Sure…- they started walking and he looked at Sophia.- What are you doing tomorrow with your mum?

\- We are going to the beach, having some mum-daughter time, and she wants to take me shopping. Apparently I don't own "classy" clothes.

\- What?

\- She said, and I quote: "you are sixteen now, honey. You can't dress up like you were a 12 year old boy. You need dresses and blouses".

\- Oh boy…- Noel started laughing. - Please promise me you gonna take tons of photos!

\- Shut up. – she said smiling again. – We are here.

\- Yeah. – he said bitting his lip.- Well, have fun tomorrow with your mum…

\- Sure, and you with Christie. Where are you taking her?

\- That place Carl told us the other day? The one that seems like you are in an old movie…

\- Oh, yeah.- she smiled. – She is going to love it.

\- You think?

\- Yeah, she likes old movies. – she bit her lip and added.- Well, I should get inside. Have fun tomorrow.

\- You too.

\- Bye!

\- Bye!


	17. Sophia III

Sophia sighted loudly after finishing her dessert. She and her mum were in a dinner by the bay. It was a nice place and the food was really good. Sophia was moody when they left the house for their "girl day". She didn't want to hang out with her mum, she was still mad at her. But she has to be honest, her mother was trying. She hadn't been the mum Sophia wanted but she was trying to reverse that. After a while, Sophia founded herself really enjoying the company of her mum, she was really funny. And she began to understand why his father liked her so much. Maybe you don't have to have anything in common with a person to like her, she thought feeling guilty of what she had said to Noel the night before. When her mum excused herserlf to go to the bathroom, Sophia messaged Noel.

 ** _Mason, I'm sorry for what I say yesterday. Sure Christie is a nice girl, and I know you like her, so I'm happy for you._**

 ** _Hiya, Dixon. No problem! I know you didn't mean it._**

 ** _I guess I was a little jealous of your social life, considering mine it's nonexistent._**

 ** _You will find a guy...or a girl. Who am I to judge. xD_**

 ** _Hilarious Mason._**

 ** _;) How is your day going? Having fun with your mum?_**

 ** _Surprisingly yes. She is funny._**

 ** _Good._**

 ** _Yeah. We are going shopping now._**

 ** _Remember you promise me a photo!_**

 ** _I DID NOT!_**

 ** _Come on! please please please please_**

 ** _We'll see, gotta go. Bye!_**

 ** _Bye_**

\- Who was that? - asked smiling Megan.- That friend of yours...Noel...?

\- Yes...how did you know? - asked blushing Sophia.

\- Well... you were smiling like an idiot and now you are blushing...so it wasn't very difficult to guess.

\- Pff...

\- What is the thing with him?

\- Nothing, we are friends. My group of friends has reduced to 2 now, Noel and Carl.

\- Why?

\- We were a big group and there was a couple, which is not a couple anymore. So, the group split it up...and...

\- So, you choose the boy's side?

\- Yes...she...she was mean to him.

\- You are so like your dad. - Megan replied smiling.- I always choose the girl's side, you know...until I met your dad. I never told ya how we met?

\- No...I know that it was at school, but I...

\- Well, I was 13, and my boyfriend Brandon ditched me in front the whole school. He said really mean things to me. And I was crying at the school yard when I saw your dad coming. He had a black eye and his face was a mess, all bloody. But he approached me and he gave me a candy bar. I knew that he came from a poor family, and all the kids at school knew about his shitty childhood. But he gave me the candy bar and he told me: "that douchebag doesn't deserve your tears". From that day we became inseparable, he was always very sweet to me. Like you are.

\- Thank you for telling me that.. - Sophia said smiling to her mum. - he doesn't talk about it, you know. About his dad, I mean. I know it was bad, but he never talk about it.

\- Well, is a hard issue for your dad...- Megan dried a tear from her cheek.- But he is a good man, and the best father I could have imagine for you.

\- I know...

\- Well, let's go to do some shopping ok?

\- Fine...I know you are wishing to get rid of my tomboy dress code.

\- Honey, I don't care if you are a tomboy, or a posh. I just...well I want you to know and to feel that you can be whatever you want.

\- Sure...- she was incredulously smiling.

\- Look, you are sweet like your dad. But you are also insecure.

\- You don't know me.- she said defensibly.

\- Sophia, honey...you telling me that you are not insecure? - Megan asked. - So why haven't you asked Noel out, huh?

\- 'cause he likes another girl.

\- Oh...sorry.

\- And they are going out tonight. - she said sobbing. - and please don't tell me that it's alright, and that everything's going to be ok. That I will find a guy and all that crap.

\- I'm not. For a while it's going to suck. You are going to feel awful and rejected. But eventually, with time, you will get over it.

\- That's not really helpful...

\- I know, but it's the truth. - she grabbed some dresses and handed them to Sophia.- Come on, try these on.

\- Fine.

They spent 3 hours shopping, and Sophia had more fun that she expected. They talked and they laugh like old friends. When the arrived home, Megan went for a shower and Sophia looked up her phone to find several messages from his dad.

 ** _Hi, kiddo. How it is going?_**

 ** _Having too much fun that you forgot about your ol' man?_**

 ** _Seriously, where are you? I called your mum and she hang up on me._**

 ** _Soph? Have you run away?_**

 ** _HELLO?_**

 ** _IT'S ME!_**

 ** _HELLO?_**

 ** _HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE!_**

 ** _SOPHIA. I'M YOUR FATHERRRR_**

She smiled, thinking how silly her father was sometimes.

 ** _Dad! we were shopping! sorry. We are home now._**

 ** _Oh thanks god! I was going to call the cops! ;)_**

 ** _One day apart and you already miss me._**

 ** _Yeah. So?_**

 ** _It was fun. We are getting along._**

 ** _I'm glad._**

 ** _Are you coming soon?_**

 ** _I'm not going home tonight honey...I'm taking Carol on a date._**

 ** _oh, that's great! :):):):):):)_**

 ** _I guess. So, behave yourself, ok? Don't stay up late._**

 ** _Ok, dad!_**

 ** _Bye kiddo._**

She flicked through all the photos her mum took of her new clothes and she chose one with a nice dress and sent it to Noel.

 ** _As I promised. Have fun! ;)_**


	18. Noel IV

Noel went down to the kitchen to find her mum in a suggestive black dress. He frowned, looking surprised at her mum.

\- Don't you think you are a bit overdressed to curl on the sofa?

\- Very funny. Actually, I'm going out.

\- What you mean? like on a date?

\- Yes, honey.- she smiled.- Your old mum is going out. You are not the only one with social life.

\- OK...and who are you going out with?

\- Some random guy I met at the gas station. He seemed nice, with rough though.

\- WHAT?

\- I'm kidding honey...- she laughed.- I'm going out with Daryl.

\- OH, ok, that's better. - he smiled relieved. - You look good, by the way,

\- Thank you...you look good too. - she hughed Noel. - when are you picking up Sophia?

\- I'm...i'm not going out with Sophia.

\- I thought you had a date...

\- I do...but...I'm going out with Christie.

\- Oh...alright. I'm sorry honey I thought...

\- It's alright. Soph and I are friends, mum.

\- Sure...I misunderstood. - she smiled again to his son.- Have fun, honey.

\- You too mum. Behave yourself ok?

\- OK.

\- No drinking, and no touching and kissing, ok? You are a lady, you don't put out on the first date. -he teased.

\- Shut up! We are just going out to have dinner...- she kissed his son and left the kitchen.

* * *

He arrived at Christie house 10 minutes before 7. He checked his phone, hoping he would have a message from Sophia, but he only had one from Carl.

 _ **Hi man, in case you need instructions, click on the link. You will see how to make a girl happy, alright?**_

 _ **Fuck off.**_

 _ **Just kidding. Make me proud, ok?**_

 _ **Whatever. gotta go.**_

He knocked on the door, preapring himself to make a good impression on Christie parents, but it was her who opened the door.

\- Hi. -he smiled nerviously.

\- Hi.- she grabed her purse and get out the house.- You mind if we change of plans.

\- Oh...mmmm, sure.

\- You didn't make a reservation, right?

\- No...I didn't .- he lied.

\- Good. MIke is throwing a party, and we should totally go. It's going to be awesome. OK?

\- Sure, yeah.- he smiled again.

They arrived at Mike house. It was really a big party, Noel thought. Everyone from school seemed to be there, half drunk already. Everyone except Carl and Sophia. They weren't invited. He knew he wasn't invited either, but, we wanted to spent time with Christie so he tried to integrate.

\- Come on, have a beer! .- Christie demanded.

\- I don't drink, Christie.

\- You are such a bore, Noel.

\- You are drunk.

\- And? - she protested.- This is a party. We are sixteen. Enjoy life a bit, jesus!

\- I thought we were going on a date. Not to a party.

\- I'm glad I'm not in a date with you. You are such a bore.

\- You already said that. - he answered.

\- Whatever.

\- What did you accepted going out with me if I'm such a bore? huh?

\- 'cause you are cute. - she finished her drink.- and I though maybe you were more fun than your friends Carl and Soph.

\- Watch it.

\- What? You can accept the truth? You and your friends are a bunch of loosers. But you already knew that. That's why you asked me out, 'cause you wanna hang out with the cool kids.

\- You could be a lot of things. But cool it's not one of them.

\- I don't care what you think, Noel. - she grabbed 2 beers.- So, you need to choose. You stay and drink with me or you leave.

\- I'm going to leave.

\- Your bad, 'cause I'm kissy when I drink.- she said, leaning in for a kiss. Noel kissed her back, pulling her closer. She pulled away. - So, Romeo, what is gonna be?

\- I...- he tried to sound self condifent.- I...I'm going to leave. I...that's for the best.

\- OK, have fun then. - she smiled and turned to speak with Mike.

* * *

He run from Mike's house to Sophia's. It was just 8 and the reservation at the dinner was in an hour. He though that maybe she will like to go. He knew she didn't have plans for that night, so hopefully, she will say yes. Hardly breathing, he knocked on her door. A woman, in her late 30s opened the door. She was pretty, and he realized that Sophia looked a bit like her.

\- Hello. - she said charminly.

\- Hi...I'm...it's Sophia home?

\- Yes, she is...and you are?

\- I'm Noel.

\- Ok, wait up. - she dissapeared into the house and he heard.- Soph! there's a boy at the door.

\- Noel? what are you doing here.- Sophia asked wearing a t-shirt and shorts, very short shorts.

\- I a...- he was having troubles concentrating.- The date, it was...I...

\- You are not making any sense.

\- Sorry...she...she changed the plans, we went to a party. And I...well it wasn't going very well you know...and I...I left.

\- I'm sorry.

\- Yeah...well the thing is...I did make a reservation at that place I told you about...and I thought that maybe, if you hadn't any plans, well we could go together...

\- Unbelievable.- she frowned.- I'm not going, Noel.

\- Wait, why? Dinner it's on me.

\- I'm not your last resort, or your second plate, ok? - she yelled back.- I'm tired of being you second plate.

\- But I...I thought it could be fun.

\- Go ask Carl then. I'm tired of this, Noel.

\- What you mean?

\- I'm done, ok? I deserve better.

\- Soph, I don't know what you are talking about.

\- That's part of the problem. - she started closing the door.- Go home, Noel.

\- But I... - he couldn't continue as she closed the door.

Not knowing what just happened he walked home.


	19. Carol IV

Carol checked out again how she looked on the mirror. She wore a black dress and high heels. She knew she looked good, but also, she felt like she was looking too much into the situation. Maybe he wanted to go out casually, or maybe he just wanted to get laid. Either way, she didn't think that he wanted something serious. After 12 years with Ed, she started believing all the things he used to say to her. "you are useless, you are not pretty, you are fat, you are a bad mum, you are a bad wife"...and so on. She looked again at the mirror, and she decided to get change. She took off the dress and picked a tight jeans and a top. She looked less formal but she still looked ok. She was still thinking about Ed, when the doorbell rang.

\- Hey Daryl. - she greeted smiling.

\- WOW - he said, his cheeks reddening.- You look...WOW.

\- Thanks, you don't have to say that. - she looked at him who was wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans.- You look good too.

\- Thank you...I don't usually use shirts...but my brothers' girlfriend make me wear this one.

\- Well, she has good taste.

\- I guess...- he leaned for a kiss, but he changed his mind and give her a kiss on her cheek.- So...should we go?

\- Sure.

They walked for a bit, until they reached a big bar who had loud music and bunch of people dancing and screaming at the door. A big sign above the door called "The drunk bastard".

\- We are here.- he announced.

\- We...we are going there? - she said, pointing the bar.

\- God no! - he said offended.- I'm more classy than that.

\- If you say so.

\- Our place it's just down the corner.- he grabbed her hand and took her to the door. The restaurant was small, and tried to mimic an old parisian café.

\- Wow, I'm impressed. This is a really nice place.

\- Yeah. - he smiled almost shyly and the entered the restaurant. He had made a reservation for the two of them. When they were at the table he added.- They have good food, and, well the desserts are really good too.

\- I love desserts.

\- I know. Michonne told me.

\- What? you asked Michonne?

\- Yeah...wanted to be sure, you know...- he added embarrassingly.

\- So she knows about this? - she yelled higher that she intended.

\- Well, yeah...it was a secret? - he sounded offended.

\- NO...I mean...I...I...just...well...I though…that maybe you…you know…

\- Your are not making any sense.

\- Sorry, - she blushed.- I just...this is really a nice place...I feel underdressed…I should have come with my dress..

\- What dress?

\- The one I bought for tonight...

\- and why didn't you?

\- I...- she buried her head into her hands. - I'm not good at this. - she pointed the table.

\- At having dinner?

\- I'm serious, Daryl.

\- Ok. But...we can leave if you are not comfortable...I don't mind you know...

\- No...no. - she looked up.- I'm glad I'm here, really. I'm just...I'm not really good with the dating thing.

\- And you think I am?

\- You seem pretty zen right now.

\- I had two whiskeys at home, just to relax...so...I wouldn't say I'm good..

\- Ok...so we both are mess up, then...

\- Yeah...Look, maybe we should try a game...just to break the ice, you know.

\- What?

\- Well, when Sophia was little and she didn't talk to me about something, well, we played a game and the finally she always told me about it. We can ask any question we want, anything it's allowed . You need to say the truth. Honest questions and honest answers, ok? Wanna try?

\- Ok... let's try.

\- Alright. Why did you move in?

\- I get divorced. How old were you when you had your first time?

\- 16. Why did you get divorced?

\- He was an asshole. What was her name?

\- Callie. Did he ever hit you?

\- What? You can't ask me that!

\- Why not?

\- Because...you can't ask that to people...it's not...ok...you know? - she got tongue tied. – Michonne told you? How you knew?

\- Ask me about my father.

\- What?

\- Just ask.

\- Did...did your father hit your mum?

\- Yes. Did you husband hit Noel?

\- No, I took care of that. Did he hit you?

\- Yes. Almost everyday. Anything I did, or that I didn't do was a good reason for that. He broke my nose once, my arm twice. I was always with a black eye. He didn't even try to cover it you know...he didn't care at all. Everyone at school knew…

\- I'm sorry.

\- I'm sorry too. - he looked serious for a minute.- Look I know that you feel like you are worthless because of him. I used to feel the same...I like to think that I'm getting better now...and you will, you know? But you need to start to believe in yourself.

\- I believe in myself.

\- No, you don't. You didn't think I was interested in you. You don't realize how fucking gorgeous you are. You are pretty hot, but you don't know. You didn't wear the dress 'cause you think it was too much, right? I bet that you think I just want to mess up with you. Am I right?

\- Yeah….pretty much…

\- I get it, ok. I was like that, and in someway I'm still am...- she took her hands into his.- Look, I really like you.

\- I like you too… -she smiled and kissed him on the lips.- I want to give it a try, but…you will need to be patient with me ok?

\- Ok.- he smiled.- let's get some food, shall we?

\- Yeah.- she smiled back.

They were enjoying the desserts when Carol said.

\- Wanna play a little bit more?

\- What?

\- Question game…wanna play more? – she smiled, and he nodded.- well, tell me about Callie. How did you met?

\- Christ. – he protested. – She was a friend of my brother, she hung out with us a lot…and eventually happened. She never hung out with us again, after that night.

\- I'm sorry.

\- Well, not big deal. Ok, what did you think about me when we met?

\- Honestly?

\- Yeah.

\- I thought you were hot in a bad boy type, you know?. Until we met, and then I thought you were antisocial or socially disabled... – she smiled. – When was the last time you got laid?

\- Whoa…you stick to the "ask whatever you want", huh? – he said blushing. – It's been a while.

\- That's not an answer. – she teased.

\- Ok…10 months, 11… - he said. – I guess…I've been in a dry spell…

\- Well, if you play your cards well…tonight could be your lucky day – she teased, blushing a bit.

\- Staph.- he said, blushing too and giving her a half smile.


	20. Noel V

He was trying to concentrate on the book he was reading, but it was impossible. His mind drifted to Christie, and the kiss, and then back to Sophia who was mad at him, but he had no clue about what. She was always easygoing but not tonight. He thought she would like to go to that place, but he was wrong. He had been wrong about a lot of things lately. He thought that Christie liked him, but he was wrong. She just wanted to have fun with someone. Get drunk, kiss someone and enjoy teenage life. He wanted that too. Or at least he thought he wanted. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want that. He wanted to enjoy life but not by drinking and kissing random girls. He scrolled through his phone and he found several messages from Carl.

 **Hey man. Beth called me, you should go to the party.**

 **At Mike's.**

 **Hello?**

 **Pick up the fucking phone!**

 **Hey Carl, what's up?**

 **Where were you?**

 **At home, why?**

 **Nevermind. Get dressed and go to the party.**

 **I'm not in the mood for a party.**

 **GO TO THE FUCKING PARTY.**

 **No.**

 **Sophia is there. Drunk.**

 **What?**

 **Go get her.**

 **She's mad at me. You should go.**

 **I'm babysitting. And who's fault is that she is mad, huh?**

 **Fuck off.**

 **Fine, sorry.**

 **She's not my problem, Carl.**

 **Sure, but she is your friend. Beth told me she's wasted.**

 **Noel thought for a moment before typing back.**

 **Ok, fine. I'll go.**

He grabbed a jacket and left to Mike's party. When he arrived the party seemed out of hand. He saw several classmates puking around the house. When he entered into Mike's house, everyone seemed to be making out. He searched for Sophia, hoping she wouldn't be groping anyone. Christie entered the room with a lousy smile on her lips.

\- Well, well, well…look who came back!

\- Christie .- he began but she was kissing him again. She tasted like beer and vodka.

\- I'm glad you came back.- she said before starting kissing him again. He pull her off.

\- Stop it.

\- Oh came on, you like it! – she said pulling herself closer.

\- Christie! Stop it! Dammit!

\- Chill…- she said smiling and moving her hips against him.- I know you like it.

\- I don't.- he said, trying to pull Christie away.

\- Your dick says otherwise. – she replied.

\- Stop it! – he yelled getting up. – Have you seen Sophia?

\- What? Seriously…you saying no to me because of that loser?

\- She is my friend. You know where she is?

\- She's upstairs, with Mike's brother, Jude. Having some private fun, if you know what I mean.

\- Thanks. – he replied, leaving her in the middle of the living room.

He started searching for Mike's brother room trying to decide what was he going to do. She was his friend and he cared about her, but he wasn't her boyfriend or anything, so he couldn't just break in the room. Or could he? She was way too good for that asshole.

He found her at the end of the aisle. She was kissing Jude and he was touching to much. He started kissing her neck and unbuttoning her shirt, she opened her eyes and said "stop it" just in a whisper. He didn't seem to care and continued undressing her. She said again "stop it" a little bit louder this time.

\- Leave her alone.- he said trying to sound confident.

\- Excuse me? – he replied annoyed.- go find yourself a girl.

\- Leave her alone.

\- Or what? –he said turning to face Noel. Sophia used this time to buttons up her shirt.

\- Nothing, just leave her ok?

\- Fuck off, loser. – starting to kiss her again.

\- She needs to be home in 10 minutes, if she's not there, his father is coming to get her, and he will call the cops. – he paused. – Your call, man. You choose.

\- Ok, fine.- he said pulling away.- take that prude home.

Noel walked to Sophia when Jude leaved.

\- You alright?

\- Fuck you! – she said and went running the stairs.

He found her puking down the road. He gave her a Kleenex and a bottle of water. She smiled back at him before sitting down. He sit beside her.

\- Hi. – he said.

\- Hi – she answered.- I don't need to be saved or some shit like that, Noel.

\- If you say so.

\- What?

\- You seemed like you needed help back there. – he said angrier than he wanted.

\- I was just having fun. You should try sometime.

\- That's bullshit and you know it.- he replied – you are not like that.

\- Like what? Like a girl who get kissed at parties?

\- That's not what I meant .- he replied tiredly.- and he was more than kissing you.

\- So what?

\- You deserve better.

\- Pff…

\- It's that what you want? – he pressed. – you want to get fucked at a party, so wasted that you will not remember anything? That's what you want?

\- Maybe. – she replied.

\- Ok…so go back then.- he said harshly.

\- Or maybe it's what I can get.

\- What?

\- He noticed me.- she confessed.- for the first time, a guy noticed me, wanted to talk to me, to kiss me. – she paused and drank half the bottle.- I know he is an asshole, that he only wanted to get laid. I know that…it's just, well…I felt wanted, you know?

\- You are better than that.

\- Not everyone can have a love story, Noel. – she said sadly.- and even when you have, like my parents, doesn't last.

\- Soph, came on.

\- You know it's true, Noel. Your parents are divorced too.

\- That's not the same.

\- Whatever. But you know I'm right.

\- So, just because you haven't find true love at sixteen, you are going to fuck every guy that speaks to you? That's it? – Noel yelled. He was getting mad.

\- And what if I do? Why do you care?

\- 'CAUSE YOU ARE MY FRIEND, DAMMIT! – he yelled standing up.

\- SO BE MY FRIEND AND LET ME BE!

\- FINE!

\- FINE!

They were quiet for a while, stealing glances at each other. She was standing just in front of him.

\- I do. – he said softly.

\- What?

\- I do notice you. – he replied looking away. He looked back at Sophia who was biting her lip.

\- Do you?

\- Yeah…I just… - he started but suddenly Sophia crashed her lips against his.


	21. Sophia IV

Sophia rolled in her bed, still without opening her eyes. She felt happy. In a weird way, but happy. She and Noel kissed for just a minute, after that he offered to take her home and she agreed. He was sweet and nice with her, telling her he didn't want to take advantage of her being drunk, and even if she had told him that she wasn't that drunk; he took her home. Once in her doorstep, he kissed her sweetly in her cheek and left. Once inside her house, she founded her mum passed out in the sofa. She went as silently as she could to her room and tried to get some sleep. She was still quite dizzy but she managed to fell asleep.

Now, she felt dizzy and sick, and really thirsty. She opened her eyes and the light felt like it was burning her eyes and slowly removing her brain. Well, I guess this is how a hang over looks like, she thought. She rolled again, covering herself under the blanket. She could hear his dad downstairs, and looked like he was doing some massive redecoration. Finally, she managed to get up, she went to the toilet, and after splashing cold water to her face she managed to focus her eyes. She went downstairs, to find her dad trying to fix an old radio. Sophia didn't think he would be ever capable of fixing it, but he enjoyed trying.

\- Well, hello sleepy beauty! - he greeted without even looking at her.

\- Mornin' dad.- her voice was hoarser than usual.

\- Honey.- he looked up at her face.- you feeling alright? are you sick?

\- I'm fine...

\- You look like crap..

\- Oh thank you dad.- she answered offended. - I just didn't sleep well...

\- Ok...that was Meg's idea? - he asked concerned.- 'cause I told her you need your sleep and that she can't came here and mess everything and..

\- Dad, relax. It wasn't mum, ok? I just, watched too much Netflix...

\- Ok, fine...but tonight you are going in early, alright? You need to rest.

\- Ok, ok, dad...- she smiled and after pouring herself a really strong coffee, she sit beside her dad.- So...how was it?

\- How was what?

\- The date.

\- Oh, it was alright. - he answered embarrassingly.

\- What you mean by alright? - she asked.- That was your first date like in forever, and it was just alright? seriously?

\- I said it was alright, not just alright. - he said.

\- But I thought you liked her...

\- I do, ok...i do...but I...

\- Don't said it... - she warned seriously. - don't say you are not good enough or some crap like that. You are good enough. You need to start believing it.

\- Honey...

\- What? Are you going to tell me that I'm not right? - she took his hand into hers.- You always understimate yourself, dad. Just because some asshole told you you weren't worth a shit.. - she looked back at her dad who was avoiding her glance. They have never talked about it.

\- It's not than simple, ok? - he admited.- both she and I have some stuff to work out...

\- So do it. - she smiled.- Just do it. I know that I don't know half of it, and that I would never know it...but you need to start moving on. You need to start living, dad. You deserve to be happy.

\- I know honey...

\- And I won't be here forever...- she teased.- I'm going to go to college, or maybe I will be knocked up at prom, and I will move to a trailer and work as a waitress as I raise my kids...

\- Very funny..- he smiled. - I know you are right...and I promise you that I will tell you everything about my dad before prom ok? Just in case.

\- Good.- she kissed her dad in the cheek and she excused herself just to go back to her room.

Back in her room, she took her phone, and after realising that there were tons of photos in facebook of her wasted at Mike party, she texted Noel.

 **hey!**

 **hi!**

 **I hate Facebook right now.**

 **Yeah...you have some nice pics too.**

 **Sure. Like the one puking outside Mike house...**

 **Don't worry, they will forget in 2 days.**

 **Yeah...I just fell horrible, you know? I'm not going to drink ever again.**

 **THat's what all drunks say.**

 **Very funny. This is serious Noel.**

 **Ok, I'm sorry.**

 **Whatever.**

 **Soph, don't be mad, ok? I'm sorry..**

 **I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at me...because I was stupid yesterday...I regret getting wasted and everything else...**

 **Oh, OK..**

 **Not "that".**

 **You sure?**

 **Yeah, Noel. I don't regret kissing you.**

 **Cool, 'cause I will like to do it again...both of us being sober, you know... ;)**

 **I would like that.**

 **Nice...so, you wanna go out?**

 **Like on a date?**

 **Yeah, I guess..**

 **Sure... but not today ok?**

 **OK...hangover, huh?**

 **Yeah. Worst feeling in the world. I want to pull out my eyes and my brain...**

 **Just rest, you will feel better in a few hours.**

 **Yeahhhhhhhhhh...gnbj**

 **what?**

 **I'm going to try to sleep for a while...okkkkkkkkkkkk?**

 **Yeah, sure.**


	22. Daryl V

Daryl checked his watch again, almost 9 pm. He was exahusted but he was working on some Merle's friend car. If he was honest with himself, he was just hiding. From Sophia, from Megan and of course, from Carol. He was just fucking scared. Suddenly he heard a soft knocking. It was Carol, wearing a skirt and a jacket and looking too fucking hot on that bossy outfit.

\- Hey.- she greted softly.

\- Hi.

\- You busy?

\- Yeah.- he answered.- but I...I can take a break I guess...

\- OK...- she sighted loudly.- I...I was wondering if you are mad at me or something.

\- What? No!

\- Ok...so, you are not mad because I didn't invite you in on saturday?

\- WHAT? Of course not, Carol...

\- I thought we both had fun at the date...

\- We did. - he answered quickly.

\- And I thought you liked me...

\- I do.

\- Well..so what is the problem then?

\- There is nothing.

\- REALLY? - she asked back.- So tell me what the fuck is going on 'cause I don't get it?

\- Carol...

\- WELL?

\- You are overreacting.

\- WHOA...FINE. - she grabbed her purse.- So you are not going to talk to me. After all that crap about me needing to start believing in me and all that shit. Now you just shut me down. Out of the blue, you are pulling me away. It's that what you want? You want me out of your hair? 'Cause I can do that for you, you know? Just said it. Be honest. I don't want to waste my fucking time with you if you are not fucking interested.

\- Never take you for a swearing girl. - he teased.

\- I'm serious...if everything is a joke for you then...

\- I'm sorry.

\- Sure you are.

\- I do like you.- he confessed.- I like you so much that it scared me.

\- What?

\- How many boyfriends did you have?

\- What that has to do with anything?

\- Answer the question, please.

\- Well I...four.- she said looking at him. - 2 at high school, one at the university and then...Noel's father.

\- I only had one. And for the most part of it, she wasn't even with me you know...

\- Sophia's mother?

\- Yeah, Meg...we meet at school...we started dating soon after that, and I though she was the love of my life. I guess...I thought it until I met you.

\- Daryl...

\- What? It's true...I...I waited for a long time for her to be the girlfriend I wanted her to be, or the mother I wanted for Sophia. I wanted so badly to be the family I wanted to be that I stopped living, you know? I was always half-living. Not compromising with anyone, not trying to meet anyone in case she decided to came back to me, to us...I thought that was the best for Sophia, you know? But we talked, Soph and I, and I realized that she didn't need that pretending family I was giving her, she needed a mum. And it broke me that I've never be able to give her that. And the I met you, and you are funny and caring and pretty and you put up with me and it scared the crap out of me. 'Cause I don't know how to deal with it. And I'm sorry I pulled you away, is just I don't know to do this, how to be with you...I don't know what you need and I'm sure I'm not good enough for you...and I...could you say something? 'cause I...

\- Daryl..- she started taking a step closer to him.- Don't ever said that you are not good enough. That's your father talking. - she took another step closer and he managed a smile. - I don't know what I need or what you need either, but we can figure it together. No pressure, no expectations. And no rush. Just you and me, taking baby steps.

\- You sure?

\- I'm sure. - she smiled back, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard on the lips.

\- You are so fucking perfect.- he said between kisses. they were getting hotter and hungrier.- So fucking beautiful.

\- Shut up, and kiss me.

He smiled back and grabbing her by her tight he lifted her and pulled her on the desk. He kissed her jaw and shortly after he unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her black bra. He was kissing his way down to her breasts and trying to unclasp her bra when he heard a loud cough.

\- We are trying to run a business here, little brother... - Merle teased. Daryl jumped away from Carol, covering her while she buttoned her shirt.

\- What are you doing here, Merle?

\- Well, Soph told me you were still here so I thought of giving you a hand with the cars...but I guess, you had your hands on other businesses. - he smirked to Carol. - Nice tits, by the way.

\- Merle for good sake!.- Daryl pushed his brother outside the shop.- What your fucking problem?

\- My problem? You were the one almost having sex at the shop! What if some customer have come in, huh?

\- Fine...I shouldn't have done that...but that doesn't give you a free pass to be an asshole.

\- Ok...sorry... - Merle apologized.- So...that's Soph's friend mother?

\- Yeah.

\- She is pretty. - he looked to his brother who was still blushing.- I...guess I should go, right?

\- Yeah, I'd appreciated that.

\- Fine.- he smiled back.- Just say goodbye to sugartits from ol' Merle, will ya?

\- Shut up! - replied Daryl turning all types of red. When he turned back, he saw Carol at the door. - I'm so sorry...he's an asshole.

\- It's alright.- she replied shyly.- Ummmm, you have a toilet I could use?

\- Yeah, sure...just in the back.

\- Ok.- she started walking, but suddenly she turned.- you coming?

\- What?

\- Well, I thought that we could catch up where we left before...if you are still interested.

\- You sure?

\- Yeah. - she smiled back.- so, you coming?

\- Hell yeah!


	23. Sophia V

Sophia glared at her open wardobe, trying to decide what the hell she was suposed to wear to her first date with Noel. Well, being honest, her first date ever. She couldn't decide. She tried a few outfits until she remembered the dress her mother bought her. It was light blue and no really fancy. She put it on and checking the clock, she decided that will be her outfit today.

Downstairs, she froze when she saw Merle, Andrea and her dad talking on the living room.

\- Woah, kiddo! - Merle exclaimed.- Never thought you had legs and boobs!

\- Merle, for godsake! - Daryl said. Then looking at her daughter he added- I didn't know you liked dresses.

\- Well, I though I should try something new, you know, for a change.

\- And you look beautiful honey .- Andrea answered.- Don't worry about this two, you look gorgeous.

\- Thanks.- Sophia answered blushing.

\- I'm just saying, that if you really liked dresses you could have said it before…you know. – Daryl added.

\- Dad..

\- Did you use your money to buy it? –Daryl asked

\- Mum bought it. – she said.

\- Oh…ok.

\- It's not a big deal, dad…

\- So, who is the lucky guy? - Merle insisted

\- Nobody.

\- Honey, you could fool your dad, but not me.- Merle replied making a grin.

\- Hey! – Daryl said offended.

\- Nobody, uncle Merle.- she answered blushing ever harder.

\- Sure….whatever. – Merle said.- but you are blushing, just like your dad used to blush when we was going out with your mum.

\- Pfff…- Daryl protested.

\- It's true…you know, he tried to keep it from me…but I knew right away he was dating that chick.

\- Merle…

\- So, who is the lucky guy? – Merle asked again.

\- Nobody…we are just going to the movies.- Sophia confessed. Both her dad and Merle were looking at her expectantly.- Noel and I, like we have been doing for a while. We are just friends.

\- You are not expecting me to buy that, huh? – Merle shoot back.- You've never were a dress before to go to the movies. So I bet something has changed or that you wanted to change…am I right?

\- I…..I…. – Sophia started.

\- Honey, you should get going, right? – Andrea intervened.- I will walk you, come on.

\- Ok.- she answered feeling very embarrassed. When they were at the door, Sophia added.- Thanks.

\- Don't worry.- she hugged Sophia.- It's alright if you are dating this boy, you don't need to be embarrassed. Don't care about those two, alright? Just make sure he treats you well, ok?

\- Sure. – she smiled back.

\- Ok, have fun!

\- Bye!

Sophia checked again her watch and realized that she will be late. She run from her house to the cinema. When she arrived, she saw Noel waiting for her at the door.

-Sorry! – she yelled.

-Don't worry.- he yelled back.- You…well…you never wore a dress before!

-Not you too, please…- she answered harshly.- It's just a fucking dress.

-I meant…well you look pretty.- he confessed.- I like it.

-You do?

-'course. – he blushed.- Not that I don't like your other clothes, you know…I…

-Thanks – she said.- So let's go in?

\- Yeah.- he boldly grabbed her hand.- I bought some popcorn, I hope it's ok.

\- Sure.

The movie wasn't very good. It was supposed to be scary, but it was more like a comedy. Even though it wasn't scary, Noel didn't let go Sophia's hand. He was focused on the movie, but caressing Sophia's hand sweetly. She smiled to herself, and looking sideways to Noel she saw him looking at her too. Taking a deep breath she lean in, kissing him right on the mouth. He kissed her back almost instantly.

Once outside the cinema:

\- God, that was the worst horror movie ever.- Sophia said laughing.- Seriously…

\- Yeah...I was kind of hoping seeing you scared, griping me and asking me to protect you.-he teased.

\- Funny…but I can take of myself. Plus, you were the one holding my hand…- she teased back.- maybe you are the scaredy-cat.

\- Pff…- he replied blushing.- You didn't seem to mind…me holding your hand.

\- I didn't.- she confessed. And holding his hand again she added.- I don't.

\- Good.- he added leaning in for a kiss. – Wanna go for a drink?

\- Not really.

\- Oh…ok.- he looked embarrassed.- You hungry?

\- Nah.

\- So what do you want to do now?

\- Nothing really.

\- So, you want me to take you home? – he asked worried.

\- No. – she answered quickly. He looked so cute. – I was thinking, that maybe…well we could kiss a bit more…if you are up to it.

\- So, you just want to kiss me?

\- Yeah, pretty much.

\- I'm feeling used, missy.

\- Well, if you don't want…I guess I could call Jude..

\- Nah…- he smiled.- I'm up for it.

\- Good.


	24. Daryl VI

Daryl was on the phone when he heard his daughter entering the house. Quite early, he thought. She greeted him and she seemed sad or worried. But sometimes, he didn't know if something was wrong with her. Teenage emotions were too far complicated for him.

\- Hello? Hello? – Noel said over the phone.

\- Oh, sorry…I'm Daryl…can I speak with your mom?

\- Yeah, hold on- Daryl heard a high noise and then Noel shouting "mom! Your boyfriend is on the phoneeee!". He smiled at that.

\- Hi, Daryl

\- Hello… how are you? You sound breathlessly.

\- I'm fine…I just was far from the phone..

\- Ok…what were you doing, huh?

\- Well I…I….nothing.

\- Come on…tell me

\- If you must know, I was waxing .

\- Oh…ok… -he get silent for a bit.- not that I care about that.

\- What?

\- Well, I don't mind about it…I mean, not that I'm assuming that you are doing it for me or anything, but you know, I don't care about hair.

\- Sure you don't.

\- I don't really…I'm not going to like you less if you forgot to wax or anything.

\- Ok.

\- I'm serious.

\- I know….I know…but I don't think you called me to talk about waxing, right?

\- Well no…I was thinking that we could do something this weekend.

\- Like what?

\- Like going away for the weekend. You, me and a cabin on the woods.

\- Really?

\- Yeah, my brother and I bought a cabin near the lake, it's really nice up there. So…you wanna go?

\- Sure, of course. But I have to talk to Michonne first, see if she can watch out for Noel.

\- Ok, good.

\- I will call you back in a bit, alright?

\- Ok.

\- Bye Daryl

\- Bye!

Daryl smiled to himself and got up the stairs to Sophia's bedroom. He knocked first and after a while she told him to come in.

\- Hey honey, you alright?

\- Yeah. – she said.

\- You came early.

\- So? – she replied defensively. – You must be the first dad worried because his teenage daughter came home early.

\- I'm not worried.- he said.- I'm just...is everything alright with Noel?

\- Yeah…we are kind of dating now.

\- Oh, ok.

\- Don't freak out, dad.

\- I'm not. – he said, and after seeing the look Sophia was giving him he added.- I'm not, really.

\- Sure.

\- Well I was suspecting that something more than friendship was going on.

\- What?

\- Well you are not a good liar. – he smiled.- and you forget how much you are like me. So, I knew you were going on a date today.

\- Because of the dress.

\- Well, yeah…but also 'cause you were all nervous the last couple of days, and checking your phone more than usual, so…I just put all the pieces together.

\- And you are ok with it?

\- 'course not. – he said.- but I know Noel is a good kid, and it was meant to happen eventually so…- he paused.- by the way, I wanna talk you about something.

\- Alright…

\- I'm planning on going to the cabin this weekend, with Carol. – he explained.- And I know you are old enough to take care of yourself and that you don't need a babysitter….but…you are going to spend the weekend with Merle and Andrea.

\- What? Come on…

\- Oh no, you are not staying here alone. Not when you have a boyfriend.

\- Dad, come on…

\- Honey, I trust you. – he said seriously.- But I don't trust teenage boys.

\- But you just said he is a good kid.

\- Well yeah, but he's still a teenage boy.- he kissed his daughter on the cheek.- and I know how they think. I've been one.

\- Fine.


	25. Sophia & Merle

Sophia was curled on her uncle's sofa, watching the tv when she heard her uncle approaching.

\- Hey kiddo! .- he greeted.

\- Hi...- she greeted back.- Where is Andrea?

\- She is with her parents, they will be probably spoiling her and buying baby stuff.

\- So you aren't with them because of me? .- she asked worried.

\- Nah...- he seated also. - We don't get along...

\- What? Why?

\- Well...they don't like me.- he said softly. - I guess they hoped for their girl to do it better...

\- Don't say that. You are a great person and you will be an awesome father.

\- hum...I don't know...

\- I know for a fact. You have been always there for me. You will be there for your kid too. And you know, I will be there too. Dad will be too. This kid is going to have a lot of people around...

\- Thanks kiddo.- he said kissing her forehead.- so what are your plans for tonight? Going out with that boyfriend of yours?

\- Pffff...- she blushed.- Don't know...

\- What happened? - he asked worried.- have he did something to ya?

\- No! - she answered quickly.- It's just...I...I don't...doens't matter..

\- Whoa, you are really your father kid...you both explain yourselves as an open book.- he added teasing.

\- Pfff...

\- No that is a bad thing, you know? I'm glad that you are like your father, not like Meg. - Merle never called Meg "your mum" in front of Sophia. - I mean, well he is a good man, he was good too when he was a kid. You are like him.

-If you say so..

\- I do yeah...- he went to the kitchen and walked back with 2 glasses with beer.- Drink it.

\- You know that I'm underage, right? - she asked grabbing the glass.- I cannot drink.

\- Who says you can have a glass of beer? - he added.- I'm not saying you should get drunk...but it seems that you need that beer.

\- Uncle Merle, but if my dad knew that you...

\- Your dad is not here right know. I am. I want ya to tell me what is bothering you, and I know for a fact that this will help.- he took a sip of his beer.- And don't tell me you've never had a beer before. You are sixteen, for fucks sake.

\- Fine.- she admited blushing. She took a long sip of the beer.- Happy?

\- Depends. Are you going to tell me what is bothering you now?

\- It's nothing.

\- Come on kiddo...

\- Can I ask you a question? - she asked nervously, he nodded.- A...a personal question...?

\- Shoot.

\- How old were you when you...you know...

\- Me what?

\- you...did it? - she asked softly, just above a whisper.

\- Are you asking me when I had sex for the first time? - he asked loudly that he wanted. She nodded blushing furiosly.- Well, okey don't know if I should talk about that with ya.

\- Told you it was stupid. - she added standing up.

\- Hey, wait.- he yelled.- I will tell you, alright? I know that you cannot speak with your father about it.

\- Ok...

\- Well if you must know, I was 15. But before I told you anything else, promise me you won't rush it.

\- I won't. I promise.- she said.- so, who was she?

\- Just a girl from our building. She was gorgeous you know, blonde and tall and the prettiest girl on the street. She was a few years older than me.

\- So, you were dating? how did it happen?

\- We weren't dating...we were at this party and she just...came to me and happened.- he said embarrassingly.- That's the reason I didn't want to tell you. We weren't a couple. I was drunk, she was drunk and probably high too. We messed around a bit and the we left the party.

\- Oh...so you went to a hotel? to her place?

\- Nah...we went to the back alley. - finished his beer and poured himself another one.- Look, I'm not proud ok? But that's how I was back there. I was an asshole for a long time...but I'm not like that anymore.

\- I know...- she smiled.- Thanks for telling me, I know you didn't want to.

\- It's alright. Just don't tell your dad, ok? - she nooded. - God, now tell me what is bothering you. Are you going to have sex with Noel?

\- Maybe,..

\- Is he pressuring you?

\- No. - she added.- But I don't want to be a prude anymore.

\- Honey...

\- I'm not going to rush it, ok? I just...well I don't want to be the only one that hasn't do it. - she run her hands on her hair.- I'm not his first girlfriend, I know that he has done things...I just want to be like the other girls.

\- That's stupid...- he added harshly.- He likes you, that's what is important. You don't have to do it just because everyone else is doing it.

\- Why not?

\- 'cause is not right, ok? - he yelled back.- You should wait for the right time and the right guy.

\- Like you did? - she shoot back.- At least I'm not going to be trashed.

\- That's not fair. I'm honest with you and now you are throwing shit to my face? - he yelled.- Nah, I'm going to call your father right now, and we are going to explain to him what are you thinking of doing, ok? Wanna do that?

\- I don't care...it's my life, my body. - she said. - Go on, call him. Tell him what you told me, that you fucked some random girl in an alley.

\- Soph, come on...

\- I'm not going to rush it. But I'm not going to wait like the prude you and dad want. - she stood up and left the room.

In the guest room, she took her phone and wrote to Noel.

 _ **Hey! wanna hang out tonight?**_

 _ **Hey Soph! sure.**_

 _ **Ok, let's meet at my house, alright?**_

 _ **I thought you were staying at your uncle's house.**_

 _ **Yes. But I need to pick up some clothes from my house, and we could use some time alone.**_

 _ **Sure...ok.**_

 _ **If you know what I mean... ;)**_

 _ **I do.**_

 _ **Cool. At 7 it's ok for you?**_

 _ **Yes, perfect. But look Soph I..**_

 _ **Nice. See you!**_

 _ **Soph!**_

But she was already taking a shower.


	26. Noel VI

\- She wants to meet you at her house? - Carl yelled.

\- Shhhh, shut up!

\- Sorry...- Carl apologized.- But...you realize what that means, right?

\- Nah...she is not like that.

\- Like what? She wants you to meet her at her house. Alone. For some "alone time", Come on, I don't need to spell it for you, right? She wants to have sex with you.

\- She doesn't. We are not even close to that.

\- So, why are you both meeting there for, huh?

\- Don't know...I guess to talk...to make out a bit...you know...- he confessed blushing.

\- Noel...you need to stop blushing like a school girl every time we talk about girls. You need to get your shit together. And make up your mind that you are having sex tonight.

\- Carl,,,

\- It will be fine...just be yourself, let her to guide you.

\- I don't think she has any experience in the matter...

\- Doesn't matter. They know more that we do. Just follow her lead.

\- Fine.

* * *

Noel was arriving to Sophia's house when he received a message from her.

 _ **I'm in. The door is open. First floor, last room. ok?**_

 _ **Yeah. I'm almost there.**_

Noel run his hand through his hair. He stopped abrutly thinking about what Carl said to him earlier. Maybe he was right, maybe, she wanted to have sex with him. And he wanted to have sex with her, but it was too soon. He cared about her and about the relationship they were building, and he didn't want to throw it away because of rushing things. Nah, probably she just want to hang out.

He opened the door almost convinced that they will be just hanging out. He went upstairs to Sophia's room. He had never been there. It was tidy and clean, and she has a large amount of books, sorted in coloured bookshelves.

\- Hey! - she greeted casually.

\- Hi...- he greeted back.- Did you find the clothes you needed?

\- Yeah.- she said pointing to the bag on the floor. - You can sit down, you know,

\- Ok. - he said embarrassed and seated in the only chair in the room. He looked at her, and she was smiling to him. She approached him and kissed him hard and long. He pulled back searching for air and he added.- Hi..

\- Hi - she smiled back and kissing him again she seated in his lap. - Did you have fun at Carl's? - she asked while she was kissing his jaw and his neck.

\- Yeeeah... - he managed.- we played video games and...you know..

\- Mmmmm.- she keep kissing his neck and bit his earlobe, his hands grabbing her ass. She pulled away just to take off her shirt, revealing a nice purple bra.

\- What...what are you doing? - he asked, trying no to stare at her tits.

\- Shhh.- she said kissing his neck.

\- We need to stop. - he said louder than he expected.

\- What?

\- Move, please.

\- Oh my god...- she started moving away, with a deep blush in her face.- I'm stupid...I just thought...

\- Soph...

\- Nah I get it. - she said obviously sad.- You don't want to...you don't want me.

\- What?

\- It's alright, I misread the signals...

\- You think I don't want you? - he asked, she nodded. He grabbed her hand and rubbed briefly against his groin blushing also. - You did that.

\- Oh. - she said lying on the bed.- Oh.

\- I do want you...but I think we should wait... You don't want to wait?

\- I just wanted to be like the other girls.- she said looking away from him. - Like Christie. Like all of them.

\- Why?

\- 'cause I don't want to be a prude anymore. And I didn't want you to think that I wasn't good enough. Or sexy enough.

\- You are sexy.

\- I'm not.

\- You are. You don't need to be naked to be sexy.- he grabbed her hand and she looked back to him.- I like the way you are. I like the way the things between us are. I don't want to rush them.

\- I thought that maybe if we had sex...I wouldn't be so insecure around you...you know.- she confessed.- Probably you think I'm stupid.

\- What are you insecure about?

\- That you will get bored. And you will find another girl, who is not insecure, and prude and shy. Jeez...you have been with Christie.

\- I have a confession to make.

\- Ok...

\- I just kissed Christie. Like for 5 seconds. We...we didn't do anything.

\- You didn't?

\- Yeah...You are the third girl I've kissed, Soph.

\- Really? - she asked and he nodded. - So you are OK with how are things between us? for real?

\- Yes. - he kissed her softly on the lips.- I like being with you. Hanging out, having fun. Kissing and making out is more than enough to me.

\- Ok...

\- You don't need to be insecure with me, ok? - he reasured.- We will do it when both of us are ready, alright?

\- Ok, yeah. -she kissed him again.- We should probably go then.

\- Yeah, we should- he stood up and helped her standing up.- You mind if we go to my house? there are somethings I want to pick up.

\- Sure.- she smiled back.- I hope that you are not trying to trick me into getting naked in your house...

\- Pff...- he blushed.- Not that I need to trick you to get you naked. You do that by yourself. - he teased.

\- Jerk!

\- Too soon? - he asked.

\- Yeah, Noel, too soon. - she answered smiling.

\- Sorry.

\- It's alright...let's go.


End file.
